


Whore!

by Polyn



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-12 00:30:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19217941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polyn/pseuds/Polyn
Summary: множество случайных связей и одна неизбежная





	Whore!

**Author's Note:**

> Вычитка: Chrissy69  
> Жанр: PWP, детектив  
> Предупреждения: ООС, инцест, вольное обращение с матчастью  
> написано на урожай-2019 http://qliphoth.diary.ru/?tag=5643653

Почти сразу после возвращения Вергилий отправился в Фортуну: искать мать Неро, о которой так ничего и не рассказал, и знакомиться с Кирие, что подразумевало также приёмных и даже, может быть, (подумать страшно!..) родных детей её и Неро. Данте с некоторых пор старался держаться подальше от детей и особенно от сирот и вообще хотел бы в ближайшее время пообщаться с взрослыми людьми – совершенно определённым образом.  
Оставлять брата без присмотра не стоило, но Данте положился на Неро и Кирие. Племяннику досталась настолько идеально-правильная жена, что Данте и сам старался вести себя при ней прилично, хоть его и подташнивало от слишком высокой концентрации праведности в атмосфере.

Повидавшись с Моррисоном и убедившись, что посредник не только ничего не потерял, но даже отложил немного деньжат на счёт Данте – в основном долю полученной с Леди и Триш платы за использование офиса, но кое-что выжал и из прошлых клиентов. Вергилий присутствовал на встрече, познакомился с Моррисоном и, узнав, сколько Данте задолжал Леди, даже шевельнул бровью.

После этой встречи Вергилий пропал на всю ночь, и Данте забеспокоился, но утром тот, выложив на стол несколько грязных золотых монет, сказал:  
– Это на еду и коммунальные услуги, – и потребовал телефон и адрес Неро и карту, добавив, что обещал не открывать порталов.  
Ничего такого он не обещал, но Данте не стал ему об этом напоминать, а спросил, откуда деньги.  
Разумеется, Вергилий сказал:  
– Не твоё дело.  
– Вергилий, – сказал Данте.  
– Клад, – отмахнулся тот.  
– Если ты будешь убивать людей... – начал Данте.  
– То мне придётся убить и тебя, я знаю, – Вергилий посмотрел на него как на говно. – Я не стану, – его голос едва заметно смягчился.  
Порывшись в ящиках стола, Данте выудил оттуда и листок с записанными телефоном и адресом Неро. Первое он помнил наизусть, а во втором никогда не нуждался, потому что знал, как туда добраться.  
– Спасибо, – процедил Вергилий сквозь зубы, взялся за телефонную трубку и попытался одним только выразительным взглядом выгнать его из офиса.  
– Узнаю, сколько это стоит, – Данте встал, смахивая монеты в карман нового плаща. На который пришлось занимать у Моррисона.  
Вергилий дождался, пока за ним закроется дверь, а подслушивать Данте не стал.

***

Когда он вернулся – при деньгах, с пиццей и пивом, чтобы отпраздновать возвращение по-человечески – Вергилия уже не было, а на столе лежала записка: "Уехал к сыну".  
И всё. Ни тебе "спасибо, Данте, что проторчал со мной в аду ёбаных два года", ни хотя бы "позвоню, когда приеду".  
"Может, он и Неро не стал предупреждать", – подумал Данте. С Вергилия бы сталось.  
– Ты будешь рад его видеть? – хмыкнул Данте, узнав, что тот всё-таки звонил сыну.  
Неро засопел, но потом сказал:  
– Да. Я вообще рад, что вы вернулись.  
– У него там внуков ещё не образовалось? – на всякий случай уточнил Данте. Не то чтобы его это сильно беспокоило, но практика показывала, что знать, сколько потомков Спарды бродит по миру, бывает нелишне.  
– Нет, – Неро коротко рассмеялся. – Пока нет.  
– Вы над этим работаете, я понял, – Данте рассмеялся тоже. – Пока?..  
– Пока, – откликнулся Неро и повесил трубку.  
Данте откинулся на спинку стула.  
Он закупался на двоих, а позвать было некого: Триш и Леди застряли на далёком тропическом острове, куда неизвестные злодеи призвали целое стадо демонов. Владелец-мультимиллионер платил за зачистку какие-то невообразимые деньжищи и, разумеется, Леди собиралась выдоить его досуха.  
"Может, будут подобрее, когда вернутся".  
Моррисон же намеревался заняться перепродажей монет. Данте знал, что посредник, как обычно, не упустит случая погреть руки на его делах, но не напрягался: эти деньги ему достались ни за что, а при скромных запросах хватить их должно было надолго.  
"Стоп, – сказал он себе. – Зачем терзать себя аскетизмом?.. Если Вергилий считает, что это на еду, воду и электричество, это ещё не значит, что я должен его слушаться". И всё равно было немного совестно. Вергилий вряд ли относился к Данте лучше, чем Данте – к нему, но позаботился, как мог.  
– Имею я право на небольшой праздник? – спросил Данте вслух. И ответил сам себе: – разумеется, да.  
Убрав пиццу и пиво в холодильник, он умылся и прошёлся по подбородку электробритвой: дурацкая затея, щетина упрямо отрастала до заметной длины почти сразу же, хотя от нелепого подобия бороды, которое он заработал спаньём в корнях Клипота, и слишком уж длинных волос удалось избавиться, позволив Вергилию обрезать их демонические воплощения. Данте думал, что спиливать роговые – или из чего они там – наросты будет неприятно, но он вообще ничего не почувствовал. Призрачные синие мечи мелькнули вокруг его головы, пропали, а приняв человеческий облик и поглядев в клинок, он убедился, что стал похож на прежнего себя.  
Теперь, рассматривая своё отражение в зеркале над раковиной, Данте вздохнул. Из-за щетины и цвета волос даже мелкие морщины превращали его в старика. Не то чтобы он боялся старости или, тем более, смерти, но дряхлость означала слабость, а этого он не хотел.  
"Просто попрошу Вергилия меня прикончить, – подумал он неожиданно для самого себя. – Он наверняка обрадуется".  
Отогнав мрачные мысли, Данте расчесал влажноватые волосы, оделся, запер контору, чтобы никто не позарился на его пиццу, и отправился на поиски приятных, почти безопасных приключений. 

Вывески баров и клубов призывно мерцали, переливаясь яркими цветами, пьянчужки и бездельники, выбравшие этот же тёплый вечер для прогулки, иногда задевали Данте, но он не огрызался и не толкал их в ответ. Они были люди и жили здесь всегда, а он только недавно вернулся из мира демонов и всякий контакт доставлял радость, а не раздражение. "Ещё успею соскучиться по демонам", – подумал Данте и хмыкнул себе под нос.  
Поначалу ноги сами привели его к "Планете Любви", но он передумал ещё до того, как подошёл к двери. Девочки там были хорошенькие, но слишком знакомые. Он знал, что, зайдя поболтать, неизбежно услышит о том, что кто-то из них умер от передоза, кто-то покончил с собой, а кому-то повезло накопить достаточно денег или выскочить замуж, чтобы навсегда убраться оттуда. "Прошло два года, эти новости могут подождать меня ещё немного", – Данте прошёл мимо.  
Его внимание привлёк новый клуб, рядом с которым тёрлась полураздетая молодёжь спортивного вида, и он подумал: "Сойдёт". Детишки косились на него с осуждением и с интересом, так что он решил, что внутри ему может повезти. Заплатив охраннику неприлично большую сумму, он прошёл в шумную, наполненную запахами пота, выпивки и парфюмерии, клубную полутьму. Раскрашенные люди толклись на танцполе под какофонию, в которой едва можно было угадать ритм. В клетках на возвышениях изгибались длинноногие девицы в микроскопических шортах и лифчиках. В "Планету" с такими крошечными сиськами их бы точно не взяли.  
– У нас не курят, – предупредил прилизанный бармен с серьгой в носу, когда Данте сел за стойку.  
– Ну и отличненько. – Он устроился поудобнее.  
– Что будете пить? – бармен бросил на него оценивающий взгляд.  
– Виски. Лёд не надо.  
– Если переберёте... – и сделал многозначительное лицо.  
– Меня выкинут на улицу, предварительно обобрав, я знаю, – отмахнулся Данте.  
– Нам придётся вызвать скорую, – улыбнулся бармен.  
Данте присвистнул.  
– Какая забота о клиентах.  
Получив свой виски, он развернулся спиной к стойке и принялся разглядывать тех танцующих, что поближе.  
Девчонки попадались на глаза какие-то худосочные. Данте, избалованный обществом Триш и Леди, лениво переводил взгляд с одной по-мальчишески тощей задницы на другую, пока не зацепился за неплохие ноги, обтянутые светлыми джинсами. Мужские, правда, но разве это повод отворачиваться?..  
Он уставился на танцующего паренька: чуть ниже его ростом и уж конечно заметно уже в плечах, светловолосый и подвижный. Рано или поздно он должен был почувствовать взгляд Данте и обернуться, а там уже оставалось подмигнуть и подождать реакции. Данте никогда не навязывался, если его не хотели.  
Правда, в этот раз события пошли немного по другому сценарию. К нему подвалил другой парень – довольно высокий и мускулистый, хотя подлинной, внутренней силы в нём не чувствовалось. Грубоватое лицо, квадратный подбородок, но полные губы и очень длинные тёмные ресницы. Некрасивый, но привлекательный.  
– Ищешь поебаться, дядя? – голос у него был глубокий и уже подрагивал от волнения.  
– Предлагаешь? – Данте окинул его выразительным взглядом. Рельефные мышцы обтянуты светлой футболкой, джинсы в паху уже топорщатся.  
– Предлагаю, – обезоруживающе улыбнулся парень. – Ко мне?  
– Зачем так далеко?.. Тут нет комнат? – Данте посмотрел по сторонам. Обычно в таких заведениях находились укромные уголки, где можно было без помех перепихнуться. Иногда за это брали деньги, иногда нет.  
– Разве что в сортире, – неуверенно сказал парень.  
– Сойдёт, – кивнул Данте. – Купить тебе выпивку?  
– Я думал заплатить за твою.  
Данте шевельнул бровями, без слов спрашивая: "Хочешь быть сверху?"  
Парень медленно провёл языком по губам, и Данте понял, что улыбается в ответ. Мальчик-то завёлся по-настоящему. Отказываться, видя такой энтузиазм – глупость, почти грех.  
– Окей. В смысле, заплачу-то я сам, но... – Данте подмигнул снова, и парень расплылся в польщённой улыбке.  
Он заказал какой-то коктейль – может быть, вообще безалкогольный, они поболтали о том, о сём, и Данте узнал, что клубу уже полтора года и что обычно тут тусуются ребята, работающие в бизнес-центре неподалёку.  
– Ты не похож на клерка, – хмыкнул Данте.  
– Ты вообще ни на кого не похож, но я же не задаю вопросов.  
Ответная ухмылка, видимо, оказалась слишком хищной, потому что парень вздрогнул. Данте приготовился к тому, что он сбежит, но его сегодняшний приятель оказался не робкого десятка. Залпом допив свою бурду, из которой торчал хвост какой-то зелени, он снова облизнулся и как будто невзначай задел ногу Данте.  
"Пора".  
Виски оставалось на один глоток, который Данте и сделал. Оставив деньги на стойке, они отправились на поиски подходящего места.

На их счастье сортиров в заведении было несколько. В самом дальнем, и так-то явно не пользовавшемся популярностью, на кабинке для инвалидов висела табличка "не работает", и можно было закрыться и обниматься, не упираясь ногами в унитаз и не задевая кнопку смыва каждую секунду.  
– А ты младше, чем мне показалось, – пробубнил парень уже после того, как начал облизывать шею Данте и расстёгивать на нём штаны. Сам он выглядел лет на двадцать, не больше.  
– Спасибо за комплимент. – Данте оказался ловчее и уже мял полувставший член своего сегодняшнего партнёра. Ничего выдающегося, но на один раз сойдёт. Целоваться не хотелось, поэтому Данте подставлял под жадный рот шею и ключицы.  
– Снимешь плащ? – спросил парень.  
– Задрать не судьба?  
Под плащом покоилась портупея. В местечке попроще, где, например, курили бы и грабили перепивших клиентов, Данте не постеснялся бы показать пистолеты, с которыми просто не мог расстаться, но не здесь. Не студенту или, ещё хуже, клерку, убивающему свободное время в спортзале.  
– Звучит очень заманчиво. – Парень справился-таки с застёжками штанов Данте и восторженно охнул, а потом и присел, чтобы рассмотреть получше, облизать и взять в рот.  
Сосал он потрясающе. Данте упирался затылком в холодный кафель, сжимал кулаки, чтобы не вцепиться в коротко остриженные тёмные кудри и не трахнуть горячий жадный рот.  
– Если не хочешь, чтобы я так кончил, лучше остановись.  
– Окей, – выдохнул парень, отстранившись.  
Он выразительно, нарочито медленно облизал пальцы. Данте хмыкнул и повернулся к нему спиной, подняв плащ как раз так, чтобы открыть доступ к заднице, но не показывать оружие.  
К ягодицам прижался всё тот же жадный рот, и Данте прогнулся, разрешая мальчику вылизывать себя. Он даже не дрочил, сосредоточившись на ощущениях, которые рождал в его заднице удивительно длинный и наглый язык.  
– Какой ты, – выдохнул парень. – Так бы и съел.  
– Лучше сделай что-нибудь другое. – У Данте уже мысли путались. Трахаться хотелось невыносимо.  
Он придержал плащ, пока мальчик пристраивал ещё мягковатый член к его заднице, а когда тот наконец оказался внутри, сжал собственный.  
– Давай уже, – потребовал он.  
Двигался мальчик так себе: ритмично, но слабо, будто осторожничал или не слишком хотел, хотя сила, с которой он судорожно сжимал бёдра Данте, говорила об обратном.  
– Ещё, – подбодрил его Данте.  
– Я... волнуюсь, – почти всхлипнул мальчик.  
– Ох, просто двигайся, – Данте мучительно вздохнул. Он уже настроился на быстрый бурный секс, а его партнёр оказался нервным полуимпотентом.  
Но хотя бы не глупым и не сволочным: не бросил Данте в таком состоянии. Прижался сильнее и, хотя двигался по-прежнему не слишком энергично, утешил его, как мог, от души облапав. Данте с трудом угадывал движения чужого члена в себе и кончил только потому, что дрочил. Дотянулся до бумаги и вытер руку и член, чтобы не обляпать штаны. Мальчик продолжал двигаться, как заведённый, и причинял не столько неудобства, чтобы его останавливать.  
– Пожалуйста, – он почти захныкал. – Пожалуйста.  
– Что? – тихо спросил Данте.  
– Я хочу кончить, – просьба прозвучала совсем жалко.  
– Ну так кончай, – разрешил Данте.  
Мальчик задёргался, потом замер и отстранился.

Он стыдливо сбежал, пока Данте приводил себя в порядок, и догонять его не было никакого смысла. Мельком посочувствовав его проблемам, Данте спустился в зал, взял ещё виски и наконец-то подцепил девицу с выдающимся бюстом. На самом деле даже это заведение посещали нормальные люди, просто он заявился слишком рано.  
У девицы была квартира неподалёку, о которой Данте запомнил только то, что там была обширная кровать со скользкими шёлковыми простынями, на которых оказалось ужасно неудобно трахаться. Девица громко смеялась, тихо и нежно стонала, и недостаток у неё нашёлся только один: ей хотелось называть Данте "папочкой". Он в ответ обзывал её деткой, но её это устраивало.  
– Не заставляй меня чувствовать себя старым, – попробовал он попросить по-человечески.  
– Ты очень молодой и сексуальный папочка, – сказала она. – Меня это заводит.  
Данте пожал плечами и смирился. Ночь прошла просто отлично. Они так и не познакомились, не говоря уже о том, чтобы обменяться телефонами. На прощание девица поцеловала Данте пухлыми розовыми губами и сказала:  
– Я часто бываю в том клубе.  
– Буду иметь в виду, – подмигнул он в ответ и ушёл.  
На самом деле, конечно, он не собирался туда возвращаться. Ему нужно было место попроще.

***

Утром его подняла звонком Нико. Она страшно волновалась, и Данте успел подумать, что Вергилий опять что-нибудь натворил, но оказалось, что всё в порядке, и Нико звонила доложить о его приезде, а не о преступлениях.  
Выдохнув, Данте повесил трубку и проспал до вечера.  
После наступления темноты он перекусил вчерашней пиццей, привёл себя в порядок и для очистки совести позвонил Моррисону узнать, не нашлось ли работы.  
– Поработаешь курьером? – усмехнулся тот.  
– Это скучно. Демоны будут?  
– Не исключено, – мрачно сказал Моррисон.  
– Тогда ладно. – За два года в аду Данте успел уничтожить такое количество демонов, что кому-нибудь другому могло бы и надоесть. Но не ему. – Где, когда?  
– Завтра. Я планировал зайти и сразу отвести тебя на место.  
Данте фыркнул. Почему Моррисон был уверен, что он согласится?..  
– Вечером? – без особой надежды спросил он.  
– После обеда, – снова Моррисон усмехался. – Я знаю, какой ты соня.  
– Ой, просто оставь меня в покое, – Данте повесил трубку, не дожидаясь ответа.

Как следует проветрившись и от души насмотревшись на нормальных людей, он обошёл квартал, заразившийся приличностью от того самого бизнес-центра, по широкой дуге. Нужное заведение – Данте ни за что не сказал бы, с чёго взял, что это именно оно, но свернул, как только заметил вывеску в боковой улочке – оказалось мелким баром, шумным, прокуренным и со слишком громкой музыкой. От явного гей-клуба его отличало разве что отсутствие трансвеститов и однополых парочек. Девиц тут было немного, и любая могла похвастаться количеством татуировок большим, чем у Нико, но ни одна не сравнилась бы с ней в привлекательности. Зато парней была просто толпа, в том числе прехорошеньких.  
Будь Данте человеком, ему стоило бы поберечь задницу – во всех смыслах. Но человеком он не был и, как обычно, пренебрёг осторожностью.  
Он взял пиво и устроился в углу, чтобы получше рассмотреть посетителей. Он смотрел, на него смотрели, но взгляды не цеплялись друг за друга, никто не вызывал интереса у Данте, и он никого не интересовал. В конце концов к нему подсел хорошенький, очень молодой с виду мальчик, крашеный блондин в кислотно-зелёной футболке и обтягивающих дырявых джинсах.  
– За деньги? – спросил Данте почти сочувственно.  
Парень нервно улыбнулся. Мелкие морщинки, уже пробежавшие от крыльев носа к углам рта, углубились: стало ясно, что он хочет выглядеть моложе своих настоящих лет. "Почему нет?" – рассеянно подумал Данте.  
– Это не главное, – после долгой паузы ответил его новый приятель.  
– Я не плачу за секс. Но могу проставить тебе выпивку.  
– Давай.  
Они не знакомились. Данте неторопливо допивал пиво. Парень взял "кровавую Мэри", заглотнул её чуть ли не залпом, а потом придвинулся поближе на низком твёрдом диванчике и осторожно погладил Данте по бедру. Получив в ответ поощрительную ухмылку и едва заметный кивок, немного осмелел. Жадные руки шарили по ногам, паху и животу Данте везде, где только парень мог дотянуться.  
Сохранять внешнее спокойствие становилось всё сложнее, но и торопиться не хотелось.  
– Что, прямо здесь? – пошутил Данте.  
– Наверху есть комнаты, – парень снова улыбнулся, уже спокойнее. – Я хочу тебя.  
– Я уже понял, – Данте подмигнул ему.  
Пива оставалось на два глотка.

Насчёт комнаты парень договорился сам, Данте только заплатил.  
Поднявшись по узкой лестнице, они друг за другом прошли в маленькую полутёмную квартирку – точнее, набор комнат с общими холлом и ванной – над самым баром. Потолок был такой низкий, что Данте чуть не задел макушкой люстру.  
– Осторожнее, – попросил его знакомый. – Если мы что-нибудь сломаем, придётся заплатить.  
– Значит, тут много хрупких вещей?.. – усмехнулся Данте.  
Его сегодняшний приятель как раз открывал дверь в одну из комнат.  
– Да. Только не я, – ответил он, встречая Данте внутри. – И я хочу, чтобы ты это проверил.  
Для профессионала в парне оказалось слишком много страсти. Или Данте в самом деле ему понравился.  
Оглаживая худое гибкое тело, Данте чувствовал жар, пожирающий его сегодняшнего любовника, отчаянную жажду тела, истосковавшегося по чужому телу.  
– Ты мне нужен, как воздух, – шептал тот, изгибаясь, подставляясь под руки, всем своим существом умоляя о сексе.  
– Ты прекрасен, – искренне сказал Данте.  
Он не раздевался, только расстегнул штаны. Его сегодняшний любовник кое-как выпутался из одежды, Данте швырнул футболку подальше – на стоявший в самом тёмном углу стул, туда, где она не будет мозолить глаза.  
Сначала парень засосал его член, вобрав сразу до основания, а потом, когда Данте остановил его, попросил:  
– Выеби меня.  
Это могло кончиться тем, что Данте трахнул бы его в рот, но вряд ли бы он обрадовался такому исходу.

На тумбочке возле кровати обнаружился флакон смазки.  
– Гондон есть? – спросил парень.  
– Если надо.  
Вообще-то Данте ничем не болел, да и не мог, а презервативы держал для свиданий с женщинами, но иногда было попросту некогда объяснять. Как вот сейчас например.  
Раскатав по члену капризную скользкую резинку, Данте добавил смазки сверху, щедро налил на подставленное отверстие – его сегодняшний партнёр явно любил быть снизу – и, толкнувшись головкой, не встретил никакого сопротивления.  
Парень охнул, прогнулся, подставляясь, а когда Данте сделал пару осторожных, чтобы не повредить, движений, попросил посильнее и пожёстче.  
– Не забудь сказать, если станет слишком сильно, – попросил Данте.  
Но услышал только "ещё", "пожалуйста", "о господи, как же хорошо", "глубже" и всё остальное, что говорят люди, когда хорошо трахаются.  
– Дай мне кончить, – попросил парень, и Данте остановился.  
Тот сел к нему лицом на край кровати и начал торопливо дрочить, облизав губы. Сдёрнув резинку, Данте бросил её туда, где угадывались очертания мусорной корзины, и трахнул своего случайного любовника в рот.  
Они прервались только ненадолго: парень дошёл до предела, и ему просто не хватало воздуха. Едва кончив, он снова потянулся губами к члену, но Данте не позволил снова взять в рот, а принялся тереться о расслабленное, красивое после секса узкое лицо. Парень только шумно вздыхал и, как мог, трогал член языком и губами. Почувствовав приближение оргазма, Данте засунул головку так глубоко, как мог – наверное, в самое горло, и кончил быстро и резко.  
– Спасибо, – парень облизал губы, потом вытер лицо левой рукой. – Мы могли бы?..  
– Нет. Извини. – Данте даже подумал на мгновение, что они в самом деле могли бы иногда трахаться. Встречаться в этом баре, подниматься наверх, где Данте делал бы с ним всё, что он захочет. Не отвечать на вопросы и не назначать свиданий заранее. Но всё это могло продолжаться только до того, момента, когда за Данте явились бы очередные демоны. Такая возможность оставалась всегда, даже после развоплощения Мундуса и возрождения Вергилия. Данте не верил, что когда-нибудь сможет пожить спокойно.  
– Всё равно спасибо. Поцелуешь меня?  
– Те самые губы, которыми ты мне только что отсасывал?.. Обязательно. – Опустившись перед ним на одно колено – просто так было удобнее всего, – Данте запустил пальцы в короткие крашеные волосы, взъерошил их, поглаживая парня по затылку, и поцеловал. Глубоко и нежно, благодаря за приятные ощущения и за недовысказанное предложение и прося прощения за свой отказ.  
– На самом деле я беру деньги только когда предлагают, – сказал парень, когда поцелуй закончился.  
– Я тебя не обидел?  
– Нет, – он улыбнулся. – Если я выгляжу, как профессионал, это ведь неплохо, а?  
– Ты очень хорошо выглядишь.  
Данте поцеловал его снова, коротко и почти невинно, потом подтянул штаны и, приведя себя в порядок в тесном сортире с тусклой лампочкой, спустился вниз и вышел через чёрный ход. То ли грузчик, то ли охранник проводил его недоверчивым взглядом, но останавливать не стал.

***

Работа курьером оказалась, наверное, самым скучным заказом в жизни Данте. Никто не попытался спереть у него кейс с древним магическим артефактом, пользы из которого можно было извлечь не больше, чем из разрядившейся батарейки.  
Один коллекционер редкостей пересылал его другому, жившему в сельской местности. Данте взял предложенную машину, доехал из точки "А" в точку "Б", получил деньги за доставку и, добравшись на такси до вокзала, к утру вернулся в город. Заведения уже закрывались, но он успел заскочить в какой-то ночной клуб. Пьяные и обдолбанные молодые и очень молодые люди ритмично подёргивались под немелодичный шум, который тут путали с музыкой. Здесь не было ничего, что могло бы понравиться Данте – кроме парочек, откровенно обжимавшихся прямо на танцполе.  
Он уже собирался подойти к девице, выглядевшей достаточно взрослой и не слишком пьяной, и предложить ей потанцевать – да хоть и под этот грохот и треск, но у него на плече повисла другая. Полноватая, остекленевшая то ли от алкоголя, то ли от наркотиков, в сползающем с плеч топе, под которым не могло быть никакого лифчика, в суперкоротких шортах и кроссовках на толстой подошве.  
– Помогите мне отсюда выбраться, мистер, – промямлила она. – Можем потом потрахаться, если захотите.  
– Какое щедрое предложение. – Данте развернулся к ней всем телом и помог выпрямиться, даже не слишком лапая. Грудь у девчонки была просто потрясающая, а пахло от неё молодым и горячим женским телом, духами и алкоголем – прекрасное сочетание, способное заинтересовать любого мужчину.  
– Они хотят... я не знаю. – Она помотала головой. Слипшиеся завитые волосы повисли некрасивыми сосульками. Яркий макияж пострадал от пота и от попыток его стереть, и Данте не мог ни рассмотреть лицо своей новой приятельницы, ни понять, сколько ей лет. Он спросил.  
– Эт-то невежливо. – Она попыталась улыбнуться. – Вчера было двадцать. Мы отмечали, но мои подружки куда-то делись. А те парни...  
Данте как раз их увидел. С очень грозным видом трое юнцов в тяжёлых ботинках, широких штанах и бесформенных футболках приближались к ним.  
– Эй, мы заплатили за её выпивку, – грубо заявил один из них, что повыше.  
– Но я обаятельнее, так что отвалите, – пока что Данте держался миролюбивого тона. Не то чтобы он был против почесать кулаки об эти тупые морды, но для этого пришлось бы выпустить из рук мягкую тёплую девочку, которую он ещё даже не потрогал как следует.  
– Подраться хочешь, дедуля? – набычился другой, широкоплечий и коренастый.  
– С вами-то? – не сдержавшись, Данте расхохотался в голос.  
Державшаяся за него девочка повернулась к троице и довольно внятно заявила:  
– Это мой троюродный дядя. А вы проваливайте. Иначе полицию вызову.  
"Спасибо, что не дедушка."  
– Ты?! – изумлённо воззрился на неё третий. – Полицию?! Да ты же шлюха малолетняя.  
– Это правда? – спросил Данте тоном любящего, но строгого дядюшки.  
– Нет конечно, – девочка моргнула. – Отвези меня домой, пожалуйста.  
– Я не за рулём. Возьмём такси, – улыбнулся Данте.  
Парни помялись ещё секунду и всё-таки свалили, обескураженные то ли внезапным прояснением рассудка несостоявшейся жертвы, то ли безупречной наглостью Данте.  
– Тебе нужно поблевать, милая, – сочувственно сказал Данте. – Они наверняка подмешали дурь тебе в выпивку.  
– Нет, я знаю. Просто двойная порция водки в коктейле, – девочка поморщилась. – Спасибо. Дядя?..  
– Если ты серьёзно насчёт потрахаться, то я не хочу быть твоим дядей, – подмигнул Данте.  
Нежная, чуть влажноватая ручка коснулась его скулы. Пальчики отвели волосы, пробежались по щетине.  
– А ты правда ничего. Бухло покупать не надо. Я снимаю квартиру пополам с подругой. Погнали?  
– Ты не боишься, что я сделаю с тобой что-нибудь скверное? – с любопытством спросил Данте. – Опрометчиво приглашать к себе незнакомого мужика.  
– Почему незнакомого?.. Ты Данте из "Дэвил Мэй Край". Правда, я не сразу тебя узнала. – Она пожала плечами и поправила бретельку.  
– Откуда?.. – он погладил её по обнажённой коже между топом и шортами.  
– Подруга – другая, не та, с которой я живу – работала официанткой в “Планете”. Так что я точно знаю... Худшее, что со мной может случиться: ты переберёшь и вырубишься, а потом сбежишь, не сказав "пока". – Прояснившийся было взгляд серо-зелёных глаз потускнел, соскользнул с лица Данте. Девочка устала. – Сара, – представилась она, опираясь на бёдра Данте.  
– Пойдём, Сара. – Он встал, продолжая её придерживать. Быстро оглядел помещение – тех трёх парней не было видно – и повёл её к выходу.

Когда таксист, жадный, как вся их порода, привёз Сару и Данте к трёхэтажному дому из красного кирпича, небо над городом уже посветлело.  
– У меня выходной, – сказала Сара, когда они подходили к двери.  
– Если ты скажешь "нет", я отвалю, – спокойно ответил Данте. Она была приятная девочка, он знал, что с ней будет хорошо, он хотел её – но не настолько, чтобы сходить с ума.  
– Ты же не бросишь меня в таком состоянии, – подмигнула она.  
Данте ухмыльнулся.  
Подруга Сары то ли спала, то ли отсутствовала. В чистой, светлой, но изрядно захламленной квартире на третьем этаже стояла уютная тишина, отгороженная от утреннего городского шума закрытыми окнами.  
– Можно мне в душ? – Данте не мылся со вчерашнего утра и уже чувствовал слабый запах собственного тела.  
– Давай вместе, – хихикнула Сара.  
Опьянение отпускало её волнами: то она вела себя почти адекватно и только слегка заторможенная мимика выдавала её состояние, то резко глупела. Данте приготовился к новому приступу пьяной тупости, но Сара добавила:  
– Я ж могу свалиться.

Грудь у Сары оказалась ещё лучше, чем можно было представить, и Данте пил сладковатую воду, собирая её с напрягшихся сосков, а Сара шумно вздыхала и выгибалась, подставляя их ему. Без косметики её лицо как будто лишилось возраста. Гладкая кожа, большие глаза, пухлые губы, округлые нежные щёки, которые покраснели, когда Данте потёрся о них щетиной, могли принадлежать и совсем юной девочке, но целовалась Сара как взрослая, да и член явно трогала не впервые.  
– Ты так смотришь, будто хочешь у меня паспорт спросить, – сказала она, когда они, делая вид, что помогают принимать душ, изучали друг друга на ощупь и на вкус. Сара тоже пялилась, но вряд ли ей хотелось знать, сколько лет Данте. Казалось, он ей очень нравится.  
– Угадала. Я не встречаюсь с девушками, которым нет восемнадцати.  
– Можешь у него спросить, – она погладила его по члену. – Вот он уверен, что я тебе подхожу. – Она повернулась спиной и потянулась.  
Данте для устойчивости опёрся рукой о стену, а другой притянул бёдра Сары к своим. Она была заметно ниже его ростом, и он присел, чтобы потереться членом об аппетитный округлый зад.  
– Только не засовывай! – предупредила Сара. – Терпеть этого не могу.  
– Как скажешь, – хмыкнул Данте.  
Стоя им было бы неудобно. Он мог без труда удержать Сару на руках, но она сказала:  
– Я хочу лечь.  
Поэтому они, кое-как ополоснувшись, вытерлись и, не одеваясь полностью, перебрались в спальню Сары.  
Вряд ли она часто водила туда мужчин: на кровати, стоявшей у стены, с трудом поместились бы двое, если бы легли рядом.  
Поэтому Данте не стал ложиться рядом с Сарой. Когда она вытянулась, закинув руки за голову, бесстыдно демонстрируя ему себя, он присел на край и погладил её по груди, по бокам. Наклонился и поцеловал.  
– Можешь не тянуть, – едва слышно прошептала Сара. – И можешь потрогать.  
Чтобы он точно понял, где именно, она взяла его руку и направила к своему лобку, покрытому короткими тёмными волосами. Между ног у неё было мокро.

Нависнув над ней, опираясь на руки, Данте осторожно двинулся вперёд, и глаза Сары расширялись по мере того, как член погружался в её тело.  
Когда он остановился, она охнула и сказала:  
– Давай ещё. Мне нравится.  
Данте поцеловал пухлые губы и начал двигаться.  
Сначала Сара с комичной серьёзностью прислушивалась к ощущениям, рассеянно поглаживая его по плечам и груди, а потом медленно улыбнулась и, обхватив его ногами, подалась бёдрами вверх. Теперь охнул Данте.  
– Я не хрустальная, большой парень.  
И всё равно он был осторожен, пока не увлёкся окончательно.  
Сара сдерживала стоны и шумно дышала, иногда тихо охая. Она кусала губы, и Данте мешал ей это делать, отвлекая поцелуями. Один настоящий стон ему всё-таки достался. Сара напряглась под ним, снова двинулась навстречу, принимая его член целиком. Глаза её закрылись, и, когда Данте её поцеловал, она тихонько застонала.  
– Ты очень красивая, – сказал Данте.  
– Ты тоже. Дядюшка. – Она чуть всё не испортила этим. Если бы он не был возбуждён так сильно, наверняка разочаровался бы и в физиологическом смысле тоже.  
– Не надо так, – попросил он. – Если уж ты знаешь моё имя.  
– Данте, – улыбнулась она.  
Больше они не разговаривали.

– Не приходи сюда, пока я не позову, хорошо? – сказала Сара, когда Данте уже одевался.  
– Как скажешь, – пожал он плечами. Всё было очень хорошо, но на продолжение он не рассчитывал. Он же не собирался ухаживать за Сарой или строить с ней отношения.  
Потянувшись, Сара встала и, подойдя к столу, заваленному распечатками, написала что-то на клочке бумаги.  
– Но можешь позвонить.  
– Спасибо, – забрав бумажку, Данте поймал маленькую нежную руку и на мгновение прижался к ней лицом.  
Сара вздрогнула.  
– Те придурки к тебе не пристанут? – спросил он, надев плащ.  
– Не думаю. Каникулы заканчиваются, а я почти не бываю в клубах, когда учусь, – она без энтузиазма кивнула на рабочий стол.  
– Сочувствую, – хмыкнул Данте. Сара мягко ткнула его кулачком в плечо. "Проваливай, не мотай нервы", – понял он.  
И послушался.  
Вернувшись в контору, какое-то время смотрел на бумажку с телефоном без имени, а потом сунул её в записную книжку, уже давно распухшую от так никогда не пригодившихся визиток, адресов и телефонов случайных знакомых, с которыми Данте не собирался связываться снова.

***

Почти неделю он, можно сказать, блаженствовал. Днём спал, сколько влезет, платил за пиццу и пиво, не пересчитывая сдачу, и так расслабился, что даже пару раз спокойно ответил на звонки Патти. По ночам он отправлялся на поиски приключений, и ему везло: всегда находился кто-нибудь, чтобы потрахаться. Может быть, за два года в аду он потратил какую-то часть своего вечного невезения.  
Из Фортуны никто не звонил, и Данте решил, что там всё хорошо. Моррисон передал весточку от Леди и Триш, которые решили задержаться на острове на случай, если демоны захотят вернуться.  
– Да они просто устроили себе отпуск и не хотят меня видеть, – вздохнул Данте.  
– Триш заплакала, когда услышала, что ты вернулся, – сказал Моррисон.  
Данте знал, что мысленно тот прибавил "болван ты этакий", и подозревал, что Моррисон знает и о его ночных похождениях.  
Впрочем, стыда он не почувствовал, да и совесть, как обычно, молчала. Данте просто жил, как хотел, вот и всё. Если Триш скучала по нему или беспокоилась – она могла позвонить или приехать.

Он так увлёкся анонимными и полуанонимными связями, что даже задумался, не подкрался ли к нему кризис среднего возраста, но мгновенно отмёл эти домыслы. Просто он два года не трахался и теперь торопливо навёрстывал упущенное. Ещё в его распутстве было что-то от тайного детского непослушания. Данте думал, что Вергилий не одобрит его развлечения, пользовался его отсутствием и получал от этого дополнительное удовольствие.

Прошла неделя, а ему ещё не надоело. Он не знал, надолго ли Вергилий застрял в Фортуне, но не хотел напоминать о себе.  
Моррисон нашёл покупателей на монеты, денег у Данте прибавилось, а свободного времени меньше не стало. И то, и другое можно было с чистой совестью потратить на удовольствия, чем Данте и воспользовался.

***

Он наведался в "Планету Любви", познакомился с новым барменом, потрепался со знакомой официанткой и узнал, что почти все девочки, которых он знал, так или иначе перестали работать в заведении. Клиентура там тоже сменилась. Если раньше это были мутные личности вроде Энцо, Моррисона или самого Данте, теперь там бывали даже почти приличные люди: толстые бизнесмены средней руки, приезжавшие и уезжавшие на такси и стыдливо прятавшие обручальные кольца в карман. Один манерами напоминал священника, и это насмешило Данте.  
В ту ночь он не задержался в "Планете" до утра, как раньше: прежние девочки довольно часто предлагали ему потрахаться бесплатно, а подходить к новеньким с таким предложением было бы невежливо, поэтому Данте отправился поискать приключений в другом месте. И нашёл.  
Это был мутный, но неприлично дорогой то ли бар, то ли клуб. Без стриптиза и с досмотром на входе. Данте честно сказал, что у него при себе огнестрельное оружие, но охранник только посоветовал ему не перебирать. Вероятно, постарев внешне, Данте начал производить более благоприятное впечатление, чем раньше. Его позабавило такое предположение, поэтому заказ он делал, слегка улыбаясь.  
Бармен – серьёзный приятель ростом почти с Данте – обежал его намётанным цепким взглядом и спросил:  
– Ищешь компанию?  
Данте кивнул, принимая свой виски.  
– Здесь это несложно, но будь аккуратен. Скандалы нам не нужны.  
– В каком смысле аккуратен?  
– Не привязывайся. Не спрашивай имён. Одиночка и новичок – не лезь первым.  
– Строго тут у вас, – хмыкнул Данте. Он уже заплатил за вход и не собирался сваливать, а наличие правил только подталкивало к тому, чтобы их нарушить.  
– Парень, подраться – через квартал, – усмехнулся бармен. – У нас заведение для другого.  
– Тебе удалось меня заинтриговать. Для чего?  
– Пары ищут компанию. Иногда меняются. Улавливаешь?  
Данте присвистнул. Это могло оказаться очень интересно.  
– Профессионалов мы обычно не пускаем, – продолжил бармен.  
– У меня другая профессия, – улыбнулся Данте.  
– Я это понял, – ответная усмешка превратила скучное лицо бармена в почти симпатичное. – Но не факт, что поймут посетители.  
– А я не должен подходить первый, – Данте недовольно фыркнул.  
Бармен пожал плечами.  
Повернувшись спиной к нему и стойке, Данте принял расслабленную открытую позу, но удобной позе и принялся нагло пялиться на посетителей. Света не хватало, но его зрение позволяло увидеть достаточно.  
Всем не меньше тридцати, а то и сорока. Пары, одинокие женщины, изредка – парни, они чуть помладше и похожи на профессиональных проституток намного больше, чем Данте: обтягивающие штаны, узкие футболки. Одиночки строили глазки парам, пары – одиночкам, но Данте заметил, как одна пара пересела за столик к другой, и кивнул сам себе. Никто не привлёк его внимания настолько, чтобы нарушать из-за этого правила, и Данте почти заскучал, но в этот момент из-за столика в тёмном углу поднялась женщина в обтягивающем тёмном платье. Она решительно зашагала к стойке, и Данте почувствовал, что она идёт к нему. Ей могло быть нужно что угодно, она даже не пыталась поймать его взгляд, он просто чувствовал чужое желание на расстоянии так, будто они уже обнимались.  
"Это интересно", – согласился он с собственными мыслями.  
Когда-то она, вероятно, была исключительной красавицей. Теперь же... что ж, её всё ещё можно было назвать красивой, а держалась она просто прекрасно. Тонкие плечи развёрнуты в линию, широкие бёдра покачиваются при ходьбе, а грудь, пусть и упакованная в бюстгальтер с подкладкой, натягивает тонкую ткань платья. Шея у неё была тонкая и длинная, и, когда она приблизилась, Данте уже хотел отвести с неё тёмные завитые волосы, чтобы потрогать губами каждую наметившуюся морщинку, узнать, каковы они на вкус. Наверняка женщина это поняла.  
– Рассчитай нас, Джимми, – сказала она бармену, опалив Данте коротким взглядом тёмно-карих глаз.  
– Уже уходите, мэм? – сказал он как будто себе под нос.  
Она развернулась к нему всем телом, обдав запахом духов и алкоголя.  
– Если хочешь, можешь пойти с нами, – ответ прозвучал не надменно, но жёстко. Она знала, чего хочет. Данте тоже это знал. Заглянув в свой бокал, он залпом допил остатки и поставил его на стол.  
– Пожалуй, хочу, – он улыбнулся, и женщина ответила довольной ухмылкой.

Они поехали в отель, где у пары был заблаговременно снят неплохой номер. Муж той женщины оказался самым обычным парнем, довольно застенчивым поначалу. У него было добродушное лицо с мягкими чертами, начавшие седеть каштановые волосы и холёные руки человека, никогда не державшего оружия.  
Аккуратный маникюр пришёлся очень кстати, когда он совал в Данте, вылизывавшего женщину, два, три, а потом и четыре пальца. Это было чертовски хорошо и приятно, но когда он заменил пальцы своим членом, стало ещё лучше. Двигался он не слишком бодро, но при таком убедительном размере это не имело значения. Женщина ускользнула от Данте, села в изголовье огромной кровати, на которой они все расположились, и гладила себя между ног, наблюдая, как её муж трахает Данте. Она даже начала постанывать, и Данте протянул к ней руку, предлагая присоединиться так или иначе, но тут её муж взял и кончил. Слишком быстро и так невыразительно, что Данте испытал глубокое разочарование.  
– Иди сюда, – хрипло потребовала женщина и легла на спину, раздвинув ноги.  
Данте не впервой было резко переключаться с одного удовольствия на другое. То, что в этот раз он занимался сексом не просто с любовниками, а с супругами, не один год прожившими вместе, придавало происходящему новый оттенок непристойности. Ему пришлось сдерживаться, чтобы не кончить слишком быстро, и он смог доставить женщине удовольствие, которого она, вероятно, не получала от мужа. Тот присоединился к ним после перерыва, а когда их дама устала, взял в рот член Данте – и так они и закончили.  
– Ты хороший мальчик, – сказала потом женщина. – Если встретимся снова, я буду рада.  
– Посмотрим, – пожал плечами Данте.  
Они предложили ему остаться на завтрак, но он принял душ и ушёл. Поучаствовать в небольшой оргии – одно дело, прикасаться к чьей-то семейной жизни – совсем другое. Этого Данте не хотел.  
Он просто хотел трахаться.

***

В другой раз ему повезло познакомиться с двумя парнями. У них были голодные взгляды, неплохие тела и лексикон, по сравнению с которым словарный запас Неро мог бы считаться академическим. Они наверняка воображали себя невероятно крутыми: Данте заметил, как аккуратно они обращаются с внутренними карманами своих курток. Вряд ли там нашёлся бы пистолет, но нож, кастет, шокер ли газовый баллончик – запросто.  
Его сегодняшним любовникам захотелось поехать в дешёвый мотель, где не спрашивали документов, и Данте, уже мысленно согласившийся на всё, что они могут предложить, не стал спорить. Когда он бесстыдно снял плащ в номере, парни сильно присмирели.  
– Расслабьтесь, мальчики, – ухмыльнулся Данте. – Я не охочусь на людей.  
– Кто ты такой? – спросил тот, который повыше.  
– Наёмник, – спокойно ответил Данте. – Проблемы?  
– Нет, – тот, который пониже, коротко облизнул губы. – В конце концов, мы же просто собирались потрахаться.  
– Дело говоришь, – Данте положил оружие поверх плаща, а потом стянул футболку через голову. Тот, который пониже, охнул и шагнул к нему, чтобы потрогать.  
– Не знал, что такая красота вообще возможна, – прошептал он.  
– А ведь ты с меня ещё штаны не снял, – Данте ухмыльнулся снова. И тот, который повыше, немедленно этим занялся.

Данте не строил конкретных планов, но ему почему-то казалось, что тот, который пониже, захочет, чтобы его трахнули вдвоём, но оказалось, что эти двое ребят искали третьего, чтобы трахнуть вместе. Разумеется, Данте согласился.  
Члены у них оказались не слишком большие, так что когда они захотели засунуть их ему в задницу одновременно, он не возражал тоже. Принимая их, подбадривая мальчиков, чтобы не осторожничали, он поймал себя на желании отдаться кому-нибудь с членом таким же большим, как у него. Кому-нибудь такому же сильному, тому, кто знал бы, что Данте такое и насколько он прочен, кто мог бы затрахать его до умопомрачения.  
Сообразив, кто бы это мог быть, Данте чуть начисто не испортил себе настроение.

Вернувшись домой, он распечатал купленную впрок бутылку виски, выпил как следует, а потом дрочил, представляя, как его трахает Вергилий, пока не устал. Это была безумная, совершенно неосуществимая фантазия, но невозможность делала её ещё привлекательнее.  
Кончая, Данте даже простонал "Вергилий".

Проспавшись, он решил, что от фантазии следует избавиться. Оставалась вероятность, что рано или поздно Вергилий вернётся в контору, которую Данте уже считал их общим домом. Видеть его каждый день и мечтать о недостижимом – это была бы пытка, которая не доставила бы Данте удовольствия. И, разумеется, он совершенно не надеялся, что сказав: "Вергилий, ты не мог бы выебать меня во все дыры, пожалуйста, можно в демонической форме?.." – услышит: "Конечно, Данте. Прямо сейчас?"  
Хотя это тоже была очень занятная фантазия.

***

Мысли о Вергилии испортили всё удовольствие от случайных связей. Данте не мог перестать о нём думать даже с женщиной. Нужно было что-то делать, но он не знал, что.  
Потом Вергилий позвонил, сказал: – "Завтра буду", и повесил трубку.  
Данте решил устроить себе последнюю прогулку, а потом прекратить. Ни дать ни взять – шаловливый ребёнок, пользующийся отсутствием старшего. Сравнение с неверным супругом тоже пришло на ум, но Данте отмёл его, как слишком унизительное. В конце концов, он ведь ничего не предлагал и не обещал Вергилию.

Вечером, когда он уже собирался отправиться на поиски компании на ночь, позвонил Моррисон.  
– Короткая работа, – сказал он. – Приедешь, вскроешь подвал. Если понадобится, наведёшь порядок.  
Данте ругнулся сквозь зубы и спросил адрес.  
Уничтожение демонов оставалось его самым любимым занятием. Однако являясь на встречу с ними причёсанным, словно для свидания, Данте чувствовал себя довольно глупо.

Ему повезло: демоны в том подвале нашлись. Их оказалось достаточно, чтобы Данте перемазался в чёрной крови с ног до головы, но не так много, чтобы представлять хоть какую-то угрозу. Превратившись – ради удовольствия, без какой-либо практической цели, – Данте поглотил силу их жалких душ и очистился от крови, но, вернув себе человеческий облик, решил, что не стоит прямо отсюда отправляться по злачным заведениям.  
Ему казалось, от него по-прежнему пахнет кровью.

В конторе он принял душ, потом съел пиццу в круглосуточной забегаловке и только после этого отправился искать компанию. В последний раз на ближайшее время.  
Он не успел полностью успокоиться после недавней драки, в крови бурлил боевой азарт. Когда он был так напряжён, люди видели в нём хищника на охоте. Никто не хотел знакомиться с настолько опасным типом. Пришлось как следует выпить, чтобы расслабиться, но в сегодняшнем баре Данте уже ничего не светило. Все, с кем он пытался установить для начала хотя бы зрительный контакт, отводили взгляд или откровенно пугались.  
"А ведь я такой милый", – подумал Данте с тенью досады. Он выпил ещё и отправился бродить по улицам в поисках чего угодно. Да хоть бы и другого заведения.  
Уже под утро, когда небо на востоке заметно посветлело, он остановился возле уже знакомого "нового" бара, где был в первый вечер после отъезда Вергилия.  
В кармане нашлась монетка, и, подбросив её, Данте решил зайти. Время было позднее и скучные приличные мальчики и девочки уже должны были разбежаться по домам. "Должно же мне повезти напоследок", – думал Данте.

В каком-то смысле ему действительно повезло.  
Мальчик, на которого он пялился в тот самый первый вечер, сидел у стойки и лениво перебрасывался репликами с барменом. Народу в клуб набилось довольно много. На танцполе было не протолкнуться, в тёмном углу возле бара, где теснилось несколько столиков, тоже сидели посетители. Глянув туда, Данте заметил и своего первого незнакомца с вялым членом. Тот сидел за столиком в компании двух крупных девиц, похоже, знакомых. "Удачной ночи, парень, – подумал Данте. – Только без меня".  
Он сразу сел рядом с хорошеньким мальчиком и решил, что, получив отказ, свалит, чтобы не разговаривать с тем другим. Взял виски и, вполоборота развернувшись к мальчику, сказал:  
– Давай потрахаемся.  
Тот прыснул, чуть не подавившись коктейлем, посмотрел на Данте, изобразившего самую милую и расслабленную улыбку, на какую был способен, и улыбнулся в ответ.  
– А как же поздороваться? – весело спросил он. У него были ровные ярко-белые зубы, светлая чёлка и забавный округлый нос.  
– Добрый вечер, – Данте отсалютовал ему бокалом.  
Он буквально кожей чувствовал, как по нему скользит заинтересованный и слегка растерянный взгляд. Мальчик прямо ощупывал его. Будь Данте потрезвее, ему бы это не понравилось, но сейчас он сел посвободнее, демонстрируя себя: смотри, мол, какой я красивый. Мальчик глянул на его пах и облизнул губы, вряд ли понимая, что делает.  
– Это ведь не коммерческое предложение? – мальчик подождал, пока Данте отрицательно покачает головой. Потом продолжил: – тогда хорошо. Только вот... здесь или у меня нам могут помешать.  
– Ко мне? – предложил Данте.  
Он привык отсчитывать дни как минимум от полудня и почему-то был совершенно уверен, что Вергилий явится не раньше вечера, и потому не беспокоился.  
Мальчик едва заметно покосился на бармена, тот так же незаметно шевельнул плечами.  
– Одну минуту, – мальчик кивнул на свой полный бокал. – Я заплатил за эту хрень такую прорву денег, что просто обязан её допить.  
Данте хмыкнул и залпом прикончил свой виски.  
Мальчик уважительно кивнул и сосредоточился на своём коктейле с ответственным видом. Данте смотрел на губы, обхватившие трубочку, и гадал, каковы они будут на вкус.

– Только на один раз, – на всякий случай предупредил он, когда они ждали такси.  
– А жалко, – мальчик слегка прищурился, с явным удовольствием разглядывая его. – Мне почему-то кажется, что с тобой будет интересно.  
Данте пожал плечами:  
– Проверишь.

В машине было так тепло, что выпитый алкоголь наконец-то начал действовать по-настоящему. Разум заволокло привычной приятной дымкой, напряжение отпустило тело. Данте в любой момент мог отреагировать на угрозу или атаковать, если понадобится, но хмельное расслабление приглушило инстинкты. Он уже не ждал нападения и не искал противника.  
Он прекрасно проводил время, поглаживая тёплое бедро рядом со своим, и собирался продолжать в том же духе.

Разумеется, подниматься на второй этаж они не стали. На обстановку конторы мальчик смотрел только пока не заметил диван, к которому и потащил Данте довольно уверенно.  
Они целовались, как подростки, мальчик жадно шарил под одеждой Данте и почти не обратил внимания на пистолеты. Его и мечи на стенах не смутили.  
– Если у тебя есть свой личный бар, почему ты ищешь компанию в других? – мальчик негромко рассмеялся и засунул пальцы за пояс штанов Данте.  
– Потому что сюда заходят другие люди.  
– Я могу пожалеть, что поехал с тобой? – он даже не попытался сделать вид, что его это беспокоит.  
– Надеюсь, что нет, – улыбнулся Данте.  
Мальчик посмотрел на него совершенно завороженно и потянулся за новым поцелуем.  
– Ты такой красивый, – прошептал он чуть позже, пытаясь отдышаться и расстегнуть на Данте штаны.  
– Помочь? – Данте накрыл его руки своими.  
– Да.  
Он разделся сам. Мальчик, явно стараясь не пялиться на Данте всё время, избавился от футболки, штанов и обуви, но почему-то не снял трусы. Белые, плотные, совершенно невинные.  
– Тебе сколько лет? – запоздало спросил Данте, уже поглаживая горячий, налитый кровью член сквозь ткань.  
Нервно вздохнув, мальчик снова коротко рассмеялся.  
– Двадцать три. Просто я так выгляжу.  
– Отлично выглядишь. – Целуя его, Данте почувствовал на своём члене две гладкие, но довольно твёрдые ладони. Мальчик ласкал его осторожно, но уверенно.  
Отстранившись и поглядев вниз, он охнул.  
– Слушай, я не уверен... что всё поместится внутри.  
– Я буду осторожен, – пообещал Данте.  
– А может... – Руки скользнули по бёдрам за спину, сжали ягодицы.  
Помедлив секунду, Данте кивнул:  
– Так тоже можно.  
Мальчик ответил ему совершенно счастливой улыбкой, а потом присел, чтобы взять в рот. Сосал он осторожно, придерживая член Данте так, чтобы тот не заходил слишком глубоко. Тяжело дыша, Данте наблюдал за движениями белокурой головы и сжимал кулаки, чтобы не запустить пальцы в волосы, не трахнуть мальчишку вот так, загоняя головку в самое горло – и сам захотел отсосать ему.

Отстранившись, он посадил мальчика на диван, встал на колени на пол, сразу целиком взял в рот пульсирующий, истекающий смазкой член. Мальчик всхлипнул и подался назад. Данте дрочил себе и облизывал, обсасывал, вбирал в рот целиком его член. Мальчик тихо постанывал, непроизвольно двигая бёдрами. Погладил Данте по голове, растрепав волосы.  
– Перестань, пожалуйста, – попросил он, сбиваясь на стоны. – Я не хочу так кончать. Если хочешь, можешь...  
– Я хочу тебя, – сказал Данте, глянув на него снизу вверх.  
И, хотя он не ласкал мальчика, тот застонал.

Они не сразу смогли удобно расположиться на диване. Данте оказался слишком тяжёлым и крупным, чтобы мальчик мог посадить его на себя, лёжа тоже было неудобно – не хватало места. Так что Данте встал на четвереньки, машинально – лицом к двери, а мальчик пристроился сзади.  
Поначалу он осторожничал, и невнятные объяснения не заставили его сменить тактику, так что Данте сказал:  
– Трахни меня уже. Я от этого не развалюсь.  
– Но может быть больно, – растерялся мальчик.  
Данте чуть не заржал в голос. Его "больно" начиналось с Ямато, входящего под рёбра, а о том, чем оно продолжалось и заканчивалось, он не хотел думать.  
– Не думай об этом. Просто двигайся.  
Мальчик шумно вздохнул и беспокойно сказал:  
– Хорошо.  
Несколько неуверенных толчков, ответные движения Данте, не совсем искренний пока ещё глухой стон – и всё наконец стало как надо. Мальчик поймал нужные темп и ритм и больше не пытался отстраняться, когда Данте сильно подавался назад, насаживаясь на его член. Оба начали постанывать: мальчик чуть раньше, Данте – чуть позже, уже когда начал дрочить себе. Какое-то время они двигались слаженно, будто давние партнёры. Мысли вытекли из головы Данте, растворились в удовольствии, уступили ему место. Горячие руки сжимали его бёдра, отменно твёрдый член погружался в задницу – и это было прекрасно.  
Пока не скрипнула, открываясь, дверь.

Данте вскинул голову, готовый оттолкнуть мальчишку и схватиться за оружие.  
На пороге на фоне утреннего света резко выделялась фигура Вергилия, словно воплощение неотвратимого конца любого удовольствия.  
Окатив Данте и его гостя ледяным, холоднее самой смерти, взглядом, он слегка наклонил голову, будто в знак приветствия, и прошествовал к лестнице, а потом и наверх.  
Всё это время Данте не дышал. Мальчик, вероятно, тоже.  
– Кто это? – голос дрогнул.  
– Мой брат. Думал, он позже вернётся.  
– Знаешь, я, кажется, больше не могу.  
Данте и так это чувствовал. Он и сам сомневался, что сможет продолжать. Возможно, ему стоило испытывать страх или стыд, но было невероятно, до истерики смешно. Оба они – и Данте, и Вергилий – оказались в потрясающе идиотской ситуации. Это-то и развеселило Данте.  
Неуверенно погладив его по спине, мальчик отстранился и сел.  
Данте выпрямился, встав сразу на пол. Потянулся, возвращая телу удовольствие, едва не уничтоженное Вергилием бесследно.  
– Может, попробуем в другой раз? – смущённо улыбнулся мальчик, уже нашаривая свои трусы. – Не хочу, чтобы ты думал, что я... не могу.  
– Да уж я убедился, что можешь, – Данте подмигнул ему. – Посмотрим. Ничего не обещаю.  
– Мне нужно выметаться?..  
Данте развёл руками.  
– Сортиры за той дверью, – он показал, за какой. Подобрал с пола оружие и прочие вещи и отправился в душ, удивительно расслабленный и спокойный. Возбуждение, конечно, отступило настолько, что он даже не испытал желания подрочить, но настроение почти не испортилось.  
Зная гнусный характер брата, Данте не сомневался, что тот постарается расквитаться за то, что оказался в глупом положении. Но до этого было ещё далеко и беспокоиться раньше времени не стоило.  
"Только бы он не удрал один снова", – подумал Данте. Игла печали тупо ткнулась под сердце – пока не слишком сильно. Наскоро вымывшись и нацепив только штаны, сапоги и портупею, он рванул наверх. Мальчик ещё шумел водой в соседнем сортире, Данте не стал заглядывать.

Вергилий был в "своей" комнате и раздевался. На нём тоже оставались только штаны и сапоги. Снова Данте почувствовал себя глупо.  
– Ты не постучал, – холодно сказал Вергилий, не оборачиваясь.  
– Извини, – Данте вообще не знал, что говорить. – Я думал, "завтра" – это днём.  
Он прислонился к косяку, придержал дверь, чтобы не закрылась совсем – так он услышит, как будет уходить мальчик.  
Вергилий повернулся к нему всем телом. Ханжески поджал губы, смерил очередным ледяным взглядом. И так же недружелюбно процедил, выдавливая из себя слова будто через силу:  
– Данте. Это твоя контора и твоё тело. Тебе не нужно извиняться передо мной за то, что ты с ними делаешь. Наоборот...  
– Только не уезжай, – попросил Данте.  
Он пялился на Вергилия во все глаза. Сейчас, без плащей и мечей они были похожи намного больше, чем обычно. У Вергилия даже немного растрепались волосы, и Данте мучительно, до подрагивания пальцев хотелось подойти к нему и окончательно испортить дурацкую причёску. А потом поцеловать.  
Нахмурившись, Вергилий отвёл взгляд. Теперь он смотрел вниз и в сторону.  
– Я не уеду. По крайней мере, не уеду насовсем.  
Данте чувствовал его напряжение, знал, что брат в ярости и едва сдерживается, чтобы не атаковать, и потому предложил:  
– Можем подраться. Если ты не против, не здесь.  
Кулаки Вергилия сжались, бешеный взгляд метнулся к лицу Данте, и он встретил его своим – открытым и, наверное, немного виноватым.  
– В другой раз. Я устал и хочу спать.  
Данте уже открыл рот, чтобы спросить, не спеть ли колыбельную, но совершил над собой усилие и промолчал. Внизу хлопнули двери: одна, потом другая.  
– Но сначала умоюсь. – Вергилий шагнул вперёд, Данте, мешавший ему пройти, не посторонился сразу и на мгновение они оказались невыносимо близко друг от друга. Обычно Вергилий казался Данте холодным. Его демоническая энергия обжигала, как лёд, а не как огонь. Но в этот раз от него шёл жар. "Ого, – подумал Данте. – Не знал, что ты можешь так разозлиться. Только не делай ничего скверного, пожалуйста".  
– Тоже пойду спать. – Пропустив Вергилия мимо себя, он спустился вниз, чтобы подобрать плащ и футболку и проверить, не осталось ли следов на диване. Поймал себя на желании подождать, чтобы ещё посмотреть на полуголого Вергилия, но пошёл наверх.  
Ему приснился самый настоящий эротический сон, словно юнцу. Они лежали лицом друг к другу, Вергилий сверху, и тёрлись членами, потом Данте решил подрочить, обхватил два члена двумя же ладонями и мягко, ритмично двигал, а Вергилий, слегка приподнявшись, целовал его лицо. Сначала легко и едва ощутимо, потом – по-настоящему, насилуя языком подставленный рот и покусывая губы.  
На грани сна и яви Данте понял, что сжимает свой член, кончил и проснулся окончательно.  
– Ничего себе, – сказал он вслух.

***

Вергилий отсутствовал, на столе лежала записка "перезвони Моррисону", в холодильнике нашлась свежая пицца и, надо же, томатный сок. В ящике стола, где Данте хранил разрезанную перчатку – пара золотых монет, довольно новых с виду, с изображением демона Спарды на одной стороне и символом Ордена Меча на другой.  
Вергилий, как мог, заботился о младшем брате, которого наверняка считал непутёвым. Данте стало стыдно. Никогда раньше он не переживал это чувство так сильно и остро. Мелкие детские проступки; преступления, совершённые от голода и безысходности; драки с людьми, в которых Данте неизменно одерживал верх – всё это была ерунда по сравнению с давней тяжёлой и горькой виной перед Вергилием.  
Два года в аду не стёрли её, только притупили. А дурацкое поведение Данте всё ухудшило.  
Он ведь даже не спросил у Вергилия про ту женщину.  
С грохотом задвинув ящик – монеты запрыгали внутри, Данте откинулся на спинку стула, сложил руки на груди, и прикрыл глаза.  
В молодости осознание собственной неправоты могло бы только разозлить его. Злость потребовала бы выхода, он, наверное, подрался бы с Вергилием и успокоился. Теперь он понимал, что это не поможет. "Попросить прощения?.. – он не испытал ни тени возмущения и мельком удивился. – Я ведь уже это сделал". Отказываясь продолжать бесплодные размышления на эту тему, Данте пожал плечами, встряхнулся и сожрав половину пиццы, позвонил-таки Моррисону.  
– Твой брат взял у меня задание, – сказал тот. – На которое ты не согласился бы.  
– Что там, Моррисон? – нахмурился Данте.  
– Ничего серьёзного, разрушенное здание, которое нужно разрушить ещё больше, чтобы у заказчика были основания окончательно снести его.  
– Как мелко.  
– Твой брат тоже так сказал. Но он даже не спросил об оплате.  
"Он просто был в настроении что-нибудь разрушить, – хмыкнул Данте. – Спасибо, что не контору".  
– Спасибо, – сказал он вслух.  
– Есть кое-что посерьёзнее.  
Данте вопросительно помычал.  
– Нужно прокатиться на пару дней в другой город. Тамошняя полиция устраивает облаву на какую-то секту, подозревают, что фанатики могут вызвать демонов.  
– Это точно не для мальца работа? – уточнил Данте.  
– Из Фортуны далековато добираться, Неро не успеет. Они и мне-то позвонили, считай, в последний момент, а поначалу искали Леди.  
– Ага. Ну ладно, – Данте пожал плечами. – Когда?  
– Мы должны быть на месте к завтрашней полуночи. Так уж и быть, отвезу тебя.  
– Вот спасибо, – с сарказмом откликнулся Данте. Он терпеть не мог машину Моррисона.  
– Если твой брат согласится составить тебе компанию...  
– То заплатят нам всё равно как за одного специалиста, – фыркнул Данте, не дослушав.  
– Плюс половину сверху, – с нажимом сказал Моррисон. – Они ведь рассчитывали на Леди и Триш. Вам двоим там может быть скучновато, но хоть какая-то разминка.  
"Да, пожалуй, – подумал Данте. – Вергилию не помешают новые мишени для его ярости".  
– Разбуди меня за полчаса до отъезда, – сказал он вслух. – И прихвати пиццу.  
Моррисон поворчал, зевнул и повесил трубку.

Данте подремал, полистал журнал, потом книгу, которую Вергилий, вероятно, привёз из Фортуны и оставил в столе: на обложке красовался символ ордена. Манускрипт имел весьма почтенный вид, но между пергаментными листами, исписанными непонятными знаками, были крепко вклеены листы плотной новой бумаги. На одних были чертежи оружия, в основном мечей, на других – рисунки демонов. Беовульф присутствовал и в виде оружия, и в виде демона. Данте даже задумался, не оказались ли в конце концов сапоги с перчатками в руках ордена и что из этого могло выйти. Отложив книгу, он решил подремать ещё и проснулся от стука двери.  
Резкий ветер, нечасто залетавший в тупичок, заканчивавшийся конторой, ворвался в помещение следом за Вергилием, подняв полы чёрного плаща. Сильно пахнуло гарью, пылью, кровью и демонами.  
– Доброе утро? – Данте зевнул, приоткрыв один глаз.  
Он не мог определить настроение Вергилия, но на всякий случай приготовился к небольшой драке.  
– Да. Почти. – Захлопнув дверь, Вергилий зашагал к двери, ведущей в заднюю часть здания. Данте встал, чтобы преградить ему путь.  
Разумеется, чтобы задать пару вопросов и выяснить, как тот себя чувствует, а вовсе не для того, чтобы постоять рядом несколько мгновений, принюхаться достаточно хорошо, чтобы учуять подлинный запах Вергилия за теми запахами, что он принёс с собой. И, конечно, Данте совершенно не собирался ловить брата за запястье. Это вышло случайно.  
– Как ты? – спросил он, когда Вергилий остановился, как шёл.  
Жёсткий косой взгляд впился в лицо Данте, подозрительно ощупал его и в конце концов слегка смягчился. Рука в его руке напряглась: Вергилий сжал кулак.  
– Что вы нашли? – спросил Данте, думая: "Пусть ударит, если от этого ему станет легче".  
Лицо Вергилия дрогнуло, он как будто хотел прикусить губу, но передумал. Данте с трудом заставил себя отвести взгляд от его рта.  
– Могилу, – сказал Вергилий, закрывая глаза.  
Не раздумывая, Данте обнял его, прижал к себе, вцепился в пыльный плащ.  
Вергилий, положив ладони ему на плечи, вяло сказал:  
– Она умерла через день после родов. У неё никого не было, никто не знал её фамилии, да и настоящего имени тоже. На её надгробном камне написано "Джулия" и стоит только дата смерти.  
"Какой пиздец, – думал Данте. – Какой же я мудак". Он в самом деле был очень собой недоволен.  
– Мне она называла другое имя, но и оно не было настоящим, – так же бесцветно договорил Вергилий.  
– Как Неро? – глухо спросил Данте.  
– Никто не видел, как он плакал, – в голосе Вергилия мелькнуло нечто, похожее если не на улыбку, то на её тень.  
– По крайней мере у него есть ты, – это не тянуло даже на скверное утешение, Данте просто сказал, что думал.  
Вергилий вздрогнул.  
– Он тоже так сказал.  
– Кто?  
– Неро. Что я у него есть. Данте, ты думаешь, это возможно?.. После стольких лет – быть у кого-то? – Вергилий сделал ударение на последнем слове и отстранился, чтобы вновь вперить в брата испытующий взгляд.  
Данте пожал плечами и сказал:  
– У меня-то ты есть. Почему не можешь быть и у него?  
Растерянно моргнув, Вергилий замер, погрузившись в размышления. Давно привыкший к одиночеству, он иногда забывал о собеседнике, если тот не пытался его убить. Поначалу Данте раздражался, что ему не уделяют внимания, но потом даже находил такую манеру забавной.  
Не удержавшись, он всё-таки растрепал дурацкую причёску брата. Жёсткие волосы не рассыпались на две стороны, а встопорщились, словно шипы демона.  
Вергилий подождал, пока Данте уберёт руку, потом пригладил их.  
– Спасибо, – он явно сделал над собой усилие, чтобы не отводить взгляд.  
Данте улыбнулся, но мысленно уже желал, чтобы Вергилий отступил, разорвал контакт. Он знал, что если они постоят так ещё немного, возбуждение возьмёт верх и над эмоциями, и над волей, и тогда Вергилий заметит его. Данте не хотел, чтобы это случилось, но и отойти первым не мог тоже. Вергилий до сих пор сомневался в его искренности, нельзя было давать ему дополнительный повод.  
– Ты нашёл демона, – Данте воспользовался возможностью сменить тему.  
– Да, – похоже, для Вергилия такая находка оказалась приятной неожиданностью. – Я его ранил, он узнал меня и запросил пощады.  
– И ты?..  
– Отправил его домой, – Вергилий скривился. – Данте, я всё ещё последний законный правитель мира демонов.  
– Да. – Данте моргнул. Раньше он никогда об этом не задумывался. – Действительно.  
Он понял, что Вергилий мог бы править в аду, повелевать полчищами безмозглых безымянных чудищ, приказывать тем, кто поумнее, завести гарем из красоток вроде Неван или собрать богатейшую в обоих мирах библиотеку. Вместо этого он вернулся с Данте в мир людей и занимался совершеннейшей ерундой, чтобы раздобыть немного наличных на пиццу и пиво для младшего брата. Последние слова прозвучали в голове Данте так, словно Вергилий произнёс их вслух.  
– Ты отпустишь меня умыться? – спросил тот без напряжения, с тенью незлой насмешливости.  
Молниеносным движением заново испортив его причёску, Данте наконец убрал руки и отступил с дороги. Вергилий недовольно фыркнул и ушёл в ванную.

Они перекусили, разговаривая о мелочах вроде предложенной Моррисоном работы.  
– Поедешь? – спросил Данте.  
– Не знаю. Решу, когда высплюсь, – Вергилий расслабленно улыбнулся, и Данте улыбнулся тоже.

Днём, когда приехал Моррисон, Вергилий уточнил у него условия и отказался. Данте скрыл вздох облегчения: полицейские жадничали и для ночёвки специалистов готовы были снять номер с двумя кроватями в отменно убогой гостинице. Спать в одной комнате с Вергилием; смотреть, как он ходит туда-сюда полуодетый или, ещё лучше, совершенно обнажённый?.. Нет, это могло бы быть приятно, если бы не грозило постыдным разоблачением и нелепым скандалом.  
Когда они уже собирались уходить, Вергилий жестом поманил Данте к себе. Бросив: "Я сейчас", – Моррисону, который был уже на крыльце, Данте повернулся к брату.  
– Если дело серьёзное, дай мне знать. Я приду.  
– Вергилий, – Данте нахмурился. – Мы же говорили про порталы.  
Вергилий смерил его спокойным прохладным взглядом и вдруг улыбнулся так ясно, что Данте показалось, будто в конторе стало светлее.  
– Если речь будет идти о твоей жизни или о жизни Неро, меня ничто не остановит, – слова тоже прозвучали спокойно. Данте различил в них оттенок безумия, но понял, что спорить бесполезно. Он и сам плюнул бы на всё в таком случае. Ему можно было пытаться убить Вергилия, пока тот представлял опасность для всего мира людей. Кому-то другому и теперь – нет.  
– Хорошо. Если судьба вдруг подарит мне по-настоящему интересное развлечение, я позвоню, чтобы рассказать, от чего ты отказался. – Данте подмигнул и ушёл.  
Он знал, что Вергилий смотрит ему в спину, но не мог угадать, с каким настроением.

***

Когда следующим утром Вергилий снял трубку после третьего гудка, Данте сказал:  
– Правильно сделал, что не поехал. Мне одному едва хватило для разминки.  
Вергилий тихо фыркнул.  
– Вернусь сегодня к вечеру, – сказал Данте и повесил трубку.

Когда он вернулся, Вергилия в конторе не было. Записки на столе – тоже.  
Данте прислушался к себе, ожидая появления каких-нибудь подозрений насчёт злодейских замыслов брата, но ничего такого не ощутил. Принял душ, поднялся в свою комнату на втором этаже и завалился спать, как человек, у которого всё хорошо.

***

Прошло несколько дней. Работы не было, и Данте скучал. Вергилий то читал в конторе, то исчезал куда-то, не отчитываясь – впрочем, Данте не видел в том нужды. Иногда они разговаривали, обмениваясь маленькими кусочками раздельных воспоминаний. Данте знал и не сомневался, что Вергилий тоже это знает, что они не выдержат, если вывалят друг на друга всё, что с ними происходило. Постепенное сближение, казалось, устраивало обоих.  
Вергилий следил за тем, чтобы в доме всегда была еда и как минимум сок. Для себя он покупал вино, для Данте – пиво.  
Моррисон заходил пару раз, принёс плату за работу и за проданные монеты из клада.  
– Должно хватить надолго, – прикинул Данте.  
– Ты планируешь ничего не делать, пока эти деньги не закончатся? – шевельнул бровью Вергилий.  
– А зачем? – Данте пожал плечами.  
Вергилий не нашёл, что сказать, и ограничился неодобрительным фырканьем.

В другой раз он заметил:  
– Ты никуда не выходишь.  
– А ты где-то пропадаешь по ночам, но я же не спрашиваю, где, – ухмыльнулся Данте.  
– Это не то, что ты можешь подумать! – Вергилий гневно нахмурился. Рассмеявшись, Данте неосторожно закачался на стуле и чуть не упал.  
– Да уж я догадываюсь, что ты не по злачным местам шляешься, – он замолчал, чтобы дать Вергилию возможность сообщить, чем он занимается на самом деле.  
– Я посещаю музеи, – с достоинством произнёс тот. – Библиотеки, частные коллекции. Пока что не нашёл ничего, что принадлежало бы нам по праву. Ничего не беру и не оставляю следов.  
– Ты не думаешь, что это может кончиться проблемами с полицией? – как можно вежливее спросил Данте.  
– Проблемами? – с ухмылкой переспросил Вергилий. – Нет, Данте, я очень аккуратен.  
– Зачем тебе это?  
– Надо же как-то развлекаться, – улыбнулся Вергилий. – Надеюсь найти что-нибудь интересное.  
– Больше силы? – Данте скривился от безнадёжной тоски, а брат ответил ему наглой самоуверенной ухмылкой.  
– И да, и нет. Я не хочу, чтобы кто-нибудь мог повторить деяния мои, Сида или ордена. А ты плохо обо мне думаешь, – ухмылка превратилась в насмешливую, но ясную и тёплую улыбку.  
– Ну знаешь... – Данте заткнулся, чтобы не наговорить Вергилию гадостей. Обычно это давалось ему не так легко.  
– Я хотел сказать, что тебе необязательно жить затворником, пока я здесь, – сказал Вергилий. – Я уже говорил – это твоя контора.  
– И твой дом, – отрезал Данте. – Захочу поразвлечься, схожу прогуляться. Не указывай мне, что делать, – он даже нахмурился.  
Вергилий ответил озадаченным взглядом, пожал плечами и уткнулся в книгу, которую закрывал во время разговора с Данте.

***

Газету принёс Моррисон. Положил её на стол перед Данте и подождал немного.  
"Новый Потрошитель! Серия жутких убийств! Пострадавшие – люди нетрадиционной ориентации!" – верещал заголовок. Начало рассказывало о нескольких изуродованных трупах, а продолжение предлагалось читать на шестой странице.  
– Ну и что? – спросил Данте.  
– Посмотри на продолжение, – Моррисон развернул газету. – Издание не самое уважаемое, но здесь больше всего подробностей.  
Одного взгляда на мутноватые, плохо отпечатанные фотографии хватило, чтобы приковать внимание Данте к статье. С одной из фотографий на него смотрел тот самый парень, с которым он трахался в утро возвращения Вергилия. Пропустив начало, Данте отыскал абзац с его именем и узнал, что беднягу убили у него дома: сначала придушили до потери сознания, а потом перерезали горло неким "острым предметом". Убийца надругался над трупом, но автор статьи умолчал о том, как именно. Вглядевшись в другое лицо, он узнал ещё одного из своих случайных партнёров. Они провели вместе минут десять в туалете дешёвого бара, и воспоминания об этом уже почти стёрлись. Его тоже сначала убили, а потом обезобразили труп.  
Пробежав информацию об остальных случаях (их было пять), Данте согласился с полицейскими и журналистами в том, что орудовал наверняка один и тот же человек. Но человек ли?..  
Данте знал, на что способны безумцы, не имеющие никакого отношения к демонам, и на что – демоны, проникшие в мир людей.  
– Думаешь, какой-нибудь одержимый? – он поднял взгляд на Моррисона. Тот пожал плечами.  
И Данте понял.  
"Нет, – он чуть не застонал вслух. – Нет, это не может быть Вергилий. Он убивает быстро и стильно, никогда не мелочится. Если ему понадобится прикончить человека, он не станет душить его, резать глотку, а потом возиться с покойником. У его жертвы будет одна смертельная рана, нанесённая катаной или призванным мечом. В худшем случае он может порубить кого-нибудь на куски, но не так". И всё-таки ужасная мысль, обернувшаяся в сознании тошнотворно яркой картинкой: Вергилий с презрением смотрит на залитый кровью труп молодого человека у своих ног, – никак не желала оставлять Данте.  
– Нет, – всё-таки сказал он вслух. – Вергилий, конечно, чудовище, но он действовал бы по-другому.  
– А ещё он не идиот, – понизив голос, напомнил Моррисон. – Погляди даты и припомни, был ли он у тебя на глазах тогда. Вообще-то, полиция может и за тобой явиться, – заговорил он погромче. – А ты явно узнал этих двоих, – он ткнул пальцем в фотографии, на которые Данте обратил больше внимания.  
– И что мне делать? – спросил Данте.  
– Говори правду, – посоветовал Моррисон. – Я подёргаю за ниточки, чтобы к тебе не приставали из-за оружия.  
Данте недовольно фыркнул. Он был близок к приступу подлинно демонической ярости, порождённой отчаянным нежеланием верить в то, что Вергилий убил двух его партнёров и ещё троих человек только за то... "А за что, собственно?" – спросил Данте сам у себя. Вергилий мог от раздражения прикончить одного-двух смертных, если бы те подвернулись под руку, но преследовать каких-то геев из-за того, что они трахались или могли потрахаться с Данте?.. Бред.  
Кроме скверных новостей Моррисон принёс и наличные – за ещё одну проданную монету. После его ухода Данте какое-то время тупо пялился то на статью в газете, то на пачку банкнот, которая могла бы быть и потолще. Разделив последнюю пополам, он оставил половину в столе под книгой Вергилия, другую сунул в карман и отправился на прогулку.  
Ему просто необходимо было проветриться.  
"А если этот мудак с "острым предметом" решит, что может расправиться и со мной – ему же хуже", – подумал он, уже шагая по улице.

В этот раз Данте не искал знакомства на один вечер. Он просто гулял, не имея никаких конкретных планов или желаний. Зашёл в один бар, выпил стаканчик, решил, что музыка слишком громкая, и отправился в другой. Там было поуютнее, и он усидел там пару часов своей жизни и ещё два двойных виски.  
– Скучаешь, папочка? – спросила размалёванная девица в обтягивающем платье.  
– Уже нет, крошка, – Данте сел ровнее на мягком диванчике. – Купить тебе выпивку?  
Вместо ответа девица широко ухмыльнулась, а потом назвала цену. У Данте нашлись бы такие деньги, но заплатить за секс значило бы признать себя непривлекательным, а это было совершенно недопустимо.  
– Извини, детка, – он отрицательно покачал головой.  
– Отвали от него, мерзкая шлюха, – противореча своим словам, манерный парень, такой же размалёванный, как девица, приобнял её за плечи и поцеловал в щёку. – Папочка ждёт меня. Правда ведь? – он похлопал накладными ресницами, и Данте рассмеялся.  
– Тоже за деньги? – спросил он.  
– Только если втроём, – парень облизал тонкие яркие губы и, шлёпнув девицу по заду, предложил ей гулять отсюда. – Со мной можно за так. – Он плюхнулся за столик и облокотился на него. В глубоком вырезе тонкого свитера можно было увидеть тонкие ключицы и гладкую кожу на груди.  
– Выпьешь со мной? – Данте приподнял стакан.  
Тонкие губы сжались совсем в ниточку, а парень покачал головой.  
– Если захочешь, поужинаем вместе. Потом.  
Данте пожал плечами.  
– Тут есть раздевалка, – парень показал на заднюю часть здания.  
– Нам не помешают? – спросил Данте.  
– У меня есть ключ, – почти пропел его новый знакомый. – Ну как? Не боишься?  
– Я? – Данте засмеялся в голос. Ему было страшно, когда Вергилий падал в пропасть, когда умирал у него на глазах, когда нужно было снова его убить. Когда статуя Спасителя всосала в себя Неро, ему тоже было не по себе, но всё-таки не страшно. Воспоминания промелькнули перед внутренним взором, и смех оборвался. "Неужели я разучился забывать?.." – с досадой подумал Данте.  
Он допил виски и последовал за своим новым знакомым.

Джинсы у того оказались чудовищно узкие, и Данте уже опасался, что может порвать их, стаскивая со стройных бёдер, но ткань потянулась и сползла-таки, открывая доступ к безупречно гладкой белой заднице.  
– Красота какая!.. – искренне одобрил её Данте.  
Парень шумно вздохнул и прогнулся, выпячивая "красоту". Данте с удовольствием ощупал его, взял подсунутую под руку смазку и презерватив и воспользовался и тем и другим. Парень протяжно стонал и то подавался навстречу, то пытался отстраниться, яростно цепляясь за широкую спинку мягкого кресла, которое использовал в качестве опоры. Сиденье и подлокотники скрывались под разноцветным тряпьём, наваленным неаккуратной кучей. Яркий свет от лампочек вокруг зеркала падал на столик и сиденье прямо перед ним, а Данте и его сегодняшний партнёр оставались в полутьме.  
– Больно? – спросил Данте, сдерживая движения.  
– Да. Нет. Не знаю, – парень охнул и подставился. – Ты просто гигант.  
Данте тихо хмыкнул и заработал бёдрами размеренно и неторопливо. Не слишком широко, не слишком резко. Он удерживал такой ритм, пока парень не начал просить "ещё" и "сильнее" – разумеется, Данте не отказал ему ни в том, ни в другом.  
В конце концов всё получилось просто отлично. Острое, жгучее удовольствие накатило резко, словно кто-то направил на сознание ослепительно яркий прожектор, взорвалось беззвучным фейерверком и быстро, слишком быстро сменилось чёрной пустотой.  
– Уф, – сказал Данте.  
– Ещё чуть-чуть, – попросил парень.  
Придерживая за талию, Данте подрочил ему, чувствуя, как сжимается упругая горячая задница вокруг члена. Несколько коротких восклицаний, длинный стон – и сперма вылилась в ладонь Данте.  
– Спасибо, – сглотнув, прошептал парень. – Я не думал, что может быть... так.  
– Как? – Заметив на столике у зеркала коробку с салфетками, Данте отстранился, чтобы привести себя в порядок.  
– В первый раз и с кем попало и так хорошо, – парень ещё пытался отдышаться.  
– Я не кто попало, – Данте попробовал изобразить возмущение. – Но ты не похож на новичка.  
– Не в этом смысле. – Парень разогнулся, выдернул из протянутой пачки несколько салфеток и, изогнувшись, принялся вытирать свой красивый белый зад. – Мы ведь не встречались раньше.  
– Это да, – пожал плечами Данте. – А у тебя много знакомых?.. – он выразительно шевельнул бровями.  
– Очень много, – самодовольно ухмыльнулся парень. – Если тебе нужно кого-нибудь найти...  
– Парня, который душит и режет... таких, как твои знакомые.  
– А-а. – Парень бросил скомканные салфетки на пол. – На полицейского ты не похож.  
– Я был знаком с двумя из них, – признался Данте.  
– Никто ведь на самом деле не знает, кто это. – Парень смотрел на него, забыв подтянуть джинсы, но смешным не выглядел. – Никто не станет разговаривать с полицией.  
– Мне совершенно необходимо узнать, кто это.  
– И что ты сделаешь? – печально спросил парень. – Убьёшь его?  
Данте почувствовал, как губы сами собой растягиваются в хищном оскале, словно перед превращением. О нет, убивать маньяка он не станет. Но сделает всё, чтобы тот оказался в тюрьме или, если удача опять подведёт, в психушке.  
Парень кашлянул и всё-таки занялся своими штанами.  
– Не убью, – Данте усилием воли согнал с лица злобную гримасу. – Но продолжать не позволю.  
– Выглядишь достаточно круто, чтобы с ним справиться, – застегнувшись, парень подошёл к Данте вплотную, и при свете ламп стало видно, что глаза у него того же холодного оттенка серого, что и у Вергилия. Данте перевёл взгляд на тонкие тёмно-красные губы. – Не бери выпивку у незнакомцев.  
– Снотворное?.. Почему полицейские об этом не пишут?  
Парень пожал плечами, помолчал секунду и сказал:  
– Можешь называть меня Дэнни.  
Данте вздохнул.  
– Я не спрашиваю у тебя твоё имя, – Дэнни обнял его под плащом, пальцы скользнули по портупее. – О.  
– Полицейские носят оружие по-другому, – сказал Данте.  
– Да я уж догадался, – нервно хохотнув, Дэнни взялся за его ремень. – Ты очень приятный парень. Если ты в самом деле хочешь в это влезть... Не знаю, почему я тебе верю.  
– Я очень милый?.. – предложил ответ Данте.  
Дэнни погладил его по лицу, пропустил волосы между пальцами. Это было очень интимно, и захотелось отстраниться. Он не желал ни с кем сближаться. "Может быть, я приношу неудачу", – подумал он.  
– Угости меня ужином, и я расскажу тебе всё, что знаю, – сказал Дэнни. – Здесь все свои и никому неинтересно слушать, как мальчик Дэнни расписывает новому знакомому все заведения в городе, где можно найти на один раз поебаться в жопу.  
– Прям только в жопу? – уточнил Данте, и Дэнни ухмыльнулся.  
– Нет, не только.

Кормили в этом полуподвальном, полутёмном, как все бары, и плохо проветриваемом заведении на удивление хорошо. Пиццы у них не нашлось, но Данте не без удовольствия умял стейк с роскошным гарниром, а потом взял ещё виски – предыдущие-то давно выветрились.  
– Хорошо пьёшь, – заметил Дэнни, а потом без всякого перехода начал говорить о деле.  
В их "тусовке", как он выразился, все старались хранить инкогнито, но всё же неизбежно обрастали знакомствами, приятелями, связями. Кто-то оказывался достаточно близко, чтобы узнать что-нибудь в самом деле личное, и теперь всё это выплеснулось в бесконечных обсуждениях убийств, обросло вымышленными и подлинными подробностями и дополнениями. Дэнни знал всё о заведениях, о тайных традициях, о мерах безопасности, принятых в разных местах. Данте пришлось напрячь память, чтобы запомнить всё услышанное – хотя бы до тех пор, пока с убийцей не будет покончено.  
– Не факт, что полиция знает столько же, – хмыкнул он, когда Дэнни переводил дух.  
– Подозреваю, что они знают намного меньше, дорогуша, – Дэнни подмигнул и продолжил свой рассказ. Оказалось, он зачем-то узнал адреса и телефоны погибших, их полные имена и даже собрал кое-какую информацию о родственниках.  
– Это-то ты зачем выяснял? – усмехнулся Данте.  
Дэнни пожал плечами.  
– У меня нет собственной жизни. Вот и сую нос в чужие.  
– Не думал о работе посредника?  
– Сводни? – Дэнни сморщил нос.  
– Посредника. Того, кто знакомит между собой нужных людей, в курсе, кому можно перепоручить ту или иную работёнку.  
– А-а, – Дэнни прикусил согнутый указательный палец, и Данте почему-то вспомнил Ви, его непристойный прикид и совсем уж некстати подумал о том, что не отказался бы посмотреть на Вергилия в таком жилете, можно без штанов. – Пожалуй, нет. Слишком опасно для меня.  
– А со мной разговаривать неопасно? – усмехнулся Данте.  
Дэнни помолчал секунду, разглядывая его, потом сказал:  
– Нет.  
– Почему? – спросил Данте.  
– Тот, кто убил этих парней, не смог их выебать. А у тебя с этим всё просто отлично! – он отсалютовал бокалом с коктейлем.  
– А на самом деле?  
– На самом деле. – Дэнни придвинулся к столику и понизил голос. – Слушай меня внимательно, мой прекрасный незнакомец. Полиция не говорит о том, что маньяк делал с трупами, а слухи один другого ужаснее. Но я случайно услышал разговор парня, который обнаружил одно из тел – то, что было на заднем дворе клуба.  
– И?..  
– Его придушили – вероятно, в процессе эротической игры. Перерезали глотку, отрезали член и яйца, затолкали их в рот, а в задний проход запихнули обрезок трубы.  
– Фу, – Данте от души хлебнул из стакана и продемонстрировал бармену пустой.  
– Давай принесу, – вызвался Дэнни и сходил к стойке за новым.  
– Надеюсь, ты ничего мне не подмешал, – подмигнул Данте, принимая стакан.  
– Если б у меня было приворотное зелье, – вздохнул Дэнни с притворной печалью.  
– Оно бы на меня не подействовало, – в тон ему откликнулся Данте.  
– Ты кого-то любишь? – а вот сочувствие было искренним.  
Данте даже задумался. Да, он много кого любил, но переживал ли он когда-либо хоть что-нибудь похожее на романтическую влюблённость?.. Нет, пожалуй, нет. У того, что он испытывал в отношении Вергилия, не было ничего общего с романтикой. Горечь отчаяния, обиду, почти ненависть, стыд, вину, привычный гнев и робкое доверие, смешанные с собственнической жадностью, восхищением и нездоровой похотью – вот что он чувствовал к брату.  
– Не так, как ты можешь подумать, – улыбнулся Данте.  
– Вот как. У тебя было лицо, будто ты собираешься убить кого-то, – Дэнни попробовал улыбнуться в ответ, у него не получилось.  
– Когда-то собирался. Не хочу об этом вспоминать, – отмахнулся Данте.  
Дэнни отпил из своего бокала и продолжил невесёлый рассказ о жертвах, их излюбленных заведениях и более-менее установившихся связях.  
– Значит, разговаривать нужно с барменами? – уточнил Данте в одну из пауз.  
– Не факт, что тебе станут отвечать даже за деньги. В то, что ты ищешь убийцу, чтобы остановить, вряд ли поверят.  
– Газетчики повсюду суют свой нос, – догадался Данте.  
– Ещё бы, – Дэнни недружелюбно поморщился, промокнул лицо салфеткой, на которой остались отпечатки крема.  
– Почему его ещё не вычислили?.. – задумался Данте вслух.  
– Труп рядом с клубом только один.  
– Но ведь все видят, кто с кем уходит.  
– Никто не запоминает, – Дэнни невесело улыбнулся. – Это здесь маленькое заведение, завсегдатаи знают друг друга. Уведёшь меня отсюда, сделаешь что-нибудь – тебя найдут в два счёта.  
– Значит, он тёрся в больших заведениях. Там, где полно народу, все примелькались, но никто ни на кого не обращает внимания.  
– Молодец, мистер детектив.  
Данте фыркнул и усмехнулся.  
– Когда-то я маскировал свой бизнес под детективное агентство.  
– Потом вышел из тени? – заломил подрисованную бровь Дэнни.  
– Нет. Нужда пропала. Меня знали и искали.  
– Кто ты такой?  
– Ты не поверишь, – Данте призадумался, достаточно ли он пьян, чтобы ответить.  
– Удиви меня.  
– Охотник на демонов.  
Данте ожидал смеха, но лицо Дэнни застыло, на мгновение лишившись всякого выражения.  
– Я слышал об этом, – дрожащим голосом пробормотал он. – Гонщик на мосту и беспорядки в тюрьме.  
– Ты тогда разве не пешком под стол ходил? – усмехнулся Данте.  
– Как раз школу заканчивал. Ребята много болтали. – Напряжённый, неожиданно трезвый взгляд скользнул по плечам Данте, задержался на вырезе футболки. – Слушай, как ты смотришь на то, чтобы ещё раз потрахаться? – нервно спросил Дэнни.  
Данте облизал губы и покосился на свой стакан.  
– Возьми с собой. Ты скажешь мне правду?..  
Данте кивнул.  
– Если ты в самом деле тот парень, – почти беззвучно прошептал Дэнни, – я верю, что у тебя всё получится. Парень в красном, с футляром для гитары.  
Данте невесело улыбнулся.  
– Того меча больше нет. Мне больше не нужен футляр.  
– Я тебе верю, – выдохнул Дэнни.  
Они снова пошли в раздевалку. Там была и кушетка, но на ней валялось не меньше барахла, чем на сиденье кресла, так что они снова сделали всё стоя. Когда у Дэнни начали дрожать ноги, Данте мягко подхватил его бёдра и сказал:  
– Расслабься, я не уроню.  
Дэнни послушался, и всё прошло просто отлично.  
– Тебя ведь не стоит ждать? – спросил он, поправляя грим перед зеркалом.  
– Не стоит, – согласился Данте, стоявший в тени и допивавший виски. – Можно мне уйти через чёрный ход?.. – Он уже приметил узкий тёмный коридор с дверью в конце, которая могла вести только на улицу.  
– Там высокий забор.  
– Не проблема. – Данте сам не знал, почему ему не хочется покидать бар через парадную дверь, но инстинкт отчётливо приказывал сознанию, слегка затуманенному сексом и алкоголем, уходить другой дорогой.  
– Тогда валяй.  
Данте уже расплатился за ужин и выпивку на двоих, но оставил деньги, чтобы хватило ещё на пару коктейлей, чтобы скоротать ночь, и собрался уходить.  
– Будь осторожен, – попросил он, на мгновение задержавшись на пороге.

Двор оказался совершенно пустым, боковая улица за ним – тоже, а вот в подворотне, мимо которой Данте собирался пройти к ярким фонарям и вывескам, кого-то били.  
– Эй!.. – он свистнул в темноту, различил четыре смутные фигуры. – Трое на одного – это нечестно.  
– Тебе делать нечего? – спросил грубый голос.  
– Нечего, – согласился Данте.  
Не то чтобы он мечтал подраться с людьми, для этого он был слишком силён, ему просто захотелось помочь бедолаге, валявшемуся на земле.  
– Больной какой-то, – донеслось до него. – Сваливаем.  
Бросив жертву, трое с топотом скрылись за углом дома.  
Проверив, в каком состоянии пострадавший – такой же одинокий полуночник, как он сам, просто слабый и невезучий, – Данте помог ему добраться до ближайшего круглосуточного магазина с телефоном, а потом отправился домой.  
Нелепое происшествие помогло немного развеяться. До него ни алкоголь, ни секс не могли разогнать тягостные мысли об убийствах.

***

В конторе его ждал Вергилий.  
То есть, для начала Данте почуял густой запах кофе, потом уловил нотку алкоголя, а распахнув дверь, полной грудью вдохнул дух недовольства, излучаемого старшим братом.  
– Ну? – Вергилий бросил газету поверх стопки, уже лежавшей на столе. Все наверняка свежие и с новостями об убийствах.  
– Что "ну"? – возмутился Данте. – Разве не я должен спросить, где тебя носило, когда этих парней прирезали?  
Вергилий скрипнул зубами, но не переменил позы: оккупировав хозяйское место за столом, он сложил ноги на столешницу, а руки скрестил на груди. Данте будто глядел на свою неточную копию.  
– Считай, что уже спросил. У меня есть алиби на два случая, но тебе ведь этого не хватит, – в ледяном голосе звучала беспощадная ненависть.  
– Его кто-нибудь может подтвердить? – невесело усмехнулся Данте.  
– Да. Меня видели в ресторане и в баре возле кинотеатра. Не помню название. Я пил кофе, со мной пыталась познакомиться девушка, я ответил, что не заинтересован.  
– Почему?! – возмутился Данте.  
Вергилий закатил глаза.  
– Безмозглый пьяница!.. – процедил он сквозь зубы. – Я собирался в библиотеку.  
Данте вовсе не был так пьян, как мог подумать Вергилий, но захохотал в голос.  
– Только ты мог отказаться от свидания ради книжек, – сказал он сквозь смех.  
– Кофе в кофеварке, – проворчал Вергилий. Дотянулся до стола, взял чашку. – Рассказывай.  
– Что? – удивился Данте.  
– Ты оставил мне тут эту бумажку, – Вергилий кивнул на газету, лежавшую отдельно. Первую, вероятно. – Не знаю, хочешь ты найти убийцу или просто делал мне гадость, но тебе удалось меня заинтересовать. Теперь я собираюсь его найти.  
– Зачем? – Данте налил себе кофе. Вергилий обладал исключительным талантом делать не то, что нужно, не тогда, когда Данте хотелось. Сейчас, например, Данте больше всего хотел спать.  
– Чтобы ты перестал подозревать меня, – снова Вергилий отчётливо скрипнул зубами.  
"А ведь он серьёзно, – понял Данте. – А я?.." – Этого он не знал. Так и не смог определиться, верит он брату или считает его безнадёжным чудовищем.  
"Надо хотя бы попытаться, – решил Данте. – До сих пор всё шло не так уж плохо". Обернувшись на Вергилия, он наткнулся на взгляд, полный ледяного бешенства, вздохнул, сел на диван и начал рассказывать всё подряд.  
Вергилий не перебивал, иногда кивал, пару раз поднимал руку в жесте "подожди, мне нужно это обдумать". Когда Данте начал зевать и путаться в "показаниях", сказал:  
– Этого пока хватит. Тебя видели с двумя из них, верно?..  
Данте кивнул.  
– Иди спать, – распорядился Вергилий.  
– Не командуй тут! – возмутился Данте.  
– Пожалуйста, Данте, будь так любезен, подними свою безмозглую задницу с дивана и дотащи её до кровати, – проговорил Вергилий, не меняя интонации.  
– Ты ведь тоже не спал всю ночь, – сообразил Данте.  
– Я превращался, – отмахнулся Вергилий. – И тоже планирую пойти спать, только запишу главное из того, что ты наболтал.  
– Я ведь тоже могу... – Данте заткнулся.  
В самом деле, ему стоило поспать. Как минимум для того, чтобы обдумать все происходящее на свежую голову.  
Поставив чашку на стол рядом с чашкой Вергилия, он протопал по лестнице и, сбросив сапоги и плащ, повалился спать.

***

Он проснулся в середине дня и сразу понял, что Вергилий у себя и, вероятно, спит. Из щели под дверью тянуло адским холодом, и Данте рискнул заглянуть в комнату без стука.  
Вергилий висел в воздухе, обхватив передними лапами поджатые задние, завернувшись в крылья и обернув хвост вокруг себя. Синее пламя ритмично мерцало, и Данте понял, что Вергилий в самом деле спит. В аду они отдыхали по очереди, охраняя друг друга, и очень редко превращались для этого. Поддержание демонической формы само по себе требовало усилий – по крайней мере, у Данте. "А у тебя?.. – подумал он, закрывая дверь как можно тише. – Сколько ты прожил один?.. Как долго не знал, что такое "безопасность"?.." Стыд и вина вернулись, подкатили под горло тошнотворным комком. Данте никогда не задавался вопросом, как Вергилий не рехнулся бесповоротно, потому что всегда считал его сумасшедшим. Только теперь он подумал, что, наверное, Вергилий сохранил толику человечности разве что чудом.  
"Хватит ли её на то, чтобы не трогать смертных, даже если те очень сильно его раздражают?.."  
Принимая душ, Данте задумался о Вергилии, ожидаемо возбудился и торопливо подрочил, представляя, как тот трахает его прямо здесь, выговаривая за непристойное и неосторожное поведение срывающимся, но по-прежнему холодным тоном. Почувствовав, как этажом выше, почти прямо у него над головой демон превратился в человека – в Вергилия, Данте кончил, сцепив зубы, чтобы не всхлипнуть вслух. Было очень хорошо и немного стыдно – он ведь собирался перестать фантазировать о брате.  
Постояв пару минут под ледяной водой, он встряхнулся и наконец почувствовал себя лучше.

Газет на столе уже не было: Вергилий спрятал их в ящик стола, придавил книгой, вместе со своими записями. Взглянув на них и увидев непонятный шифр, Данте ни капли не удивился. Он решил развеяться и потому позавтракал в городе. В кафе на полдороги между конторой и "Планетой Любви" уже болтали о странных убийствах.  
– Это всё голубая мафия!.. – твердил усатый старик своему собеседнику – такому же старому, но без усов и лысому.  
Официантка принесла пиццу и томатный сок и замялась.  
– Что, красавица? – Данте поглядел на неё как можно дружелюбнее. Хорошенькая, но не ослепительная: полная грудь натягивает форму, но бёдра узковаты и чулки собрались гармошкой на тощих лодыжках.  
– Хотите свежую газету? Даром, – она кивнула на полупустую проволочную стойку с бесплатными изданиями и глянцевыми журналами, оставленными щедрыми посетителями.  
– Спасибо, – улыбнулся Данте.  
Официантка приняла это за согласие и с вместе с кофе подала газету. Дело о маньяке обрастало новыми подробностями. Во-первых, около года назад уже произошло два похожих убийства, но во второй раз преступника спугнули и он не успел "надругаться" над трупом. Во-вторых, одному потерпевшему, чьё имя, разумеется, не называлось в интересах следствия, удалось вырваться от парня, который начал его душить, когда они обнимались за задней дверью клуба. Описание оставалось смутным, но газета всё же рискнула опубликовать его. Покосившись на название, Данте скептически хмыкнул: у этого жалкого пучка дешёвой бумаги репутация уже была хуже некуда. Он перечитал описание подозреваемого два раза, чтобы запомнить как следует: рост чуть выше среднего, спортивного телосложения, волосы тёмные, очень сильные руки, при знакомстве намекает, что больше склонен к активной роли, ухаживает сдержанно, возится долго.  
"Не Вергилий", – Данте выдохнул от облегчения. Теперь он совершенно точно должен был попросить прощения, но это было такой мелочью по сравнению в уверенности в невиновности брата, что Данте чуть не позвонил в контору прямо из кафе, но всё же решил отложить извинения до личной встречи. Хотел увидеть наглую самодовольную ухмылку Вергилия.  
Он попытался вызвать в памяти образ парня из того почти приличного бара, в который его занесло в первый раз после возвращения. Спортсмена, у которого так толком и не встал. "Довольно сильный, – Данте невольно поёрзал, вспомнив руки на своих бёдрах. – И шея моя ему понравилась". Он даже задумался, что могло бы произойти, если бы кто-нибудь попробовал перерезать ему глотку: пришлось бы превращаться для исцеления или само бы прошло, как любая другая царапина?..  
Можно было вернуться в контору, поделиться с Вергилием новостями и подождать, пока полиция поймает убийцу. Тот так наследил, что вычислить и поймать его казалось Данте делом совсем несложным. Он бы наверняка справился. Но стоило ли лезть теперь, когда всё само собой шло к удачному завершению?.. В конце концов, Данте мог попросту не сдержаться и случайно убить или покалечить его.  
Невольно усмехнувшись, Данте всё же решил, что сегодня – только сегодня – попробует снова встретиться с тем парнем. Может быть, спровоцировать его и поймать на месте преступления.  
Покончив с трапезой и расплатившись, он отправился на прогулку.

Когда он добрался до клуба, было ещё довольно рано. Два охранника дежурили у входа, обыскивая всех, кто хотел войти внутрь. В припаркованной неподалёку машине сидели ещё два парня, оба здоровенные, покрупней охранников. Данте мог бы поспорить, что они полицейские, но поддержать его пари было некому. Свернув к неприметному бару на боковой улочке, он пропустил пару стаканчиков, послушал новые ужасные подробности о "жутком маньяке" и продолжил прогулку в местах, куда даже этому "жуткому маньяку" опасно было бы соваться.  
В контору он вернулся к рассвету, в том блаженном состоянии, когда опьянение ещё не туманит рассудок до невменяемости, но уже позволяет смотреть на мир и всех населяющих его существ дружелюбно.  
Вергилий отсутствовал, и Данте пожалел об этом. Он решил дождаться брата внизу, сел за стол, привычно закинул на него ноги – и уснул.

***

Распахнувшись, двери ударились о стены, а Данте подскочил, выхватывая пистолеты. На пороге, мрачней и яростней всех демонов ада, стоял Вергилий. Со слегка растрёпанными волосами, в куртке, узких джинсах и кроссовках вместо привычного наряда. Ямато он, впрочем, держал в руке, так что не очень-то мог сойти за обычного человека.  
– Отлично выглядишь, – сказал Данте, убирая оружие.  
Призванные мечи подцепили двери и захлопнули их за Вергилием, который уже шагал – нетрудно было догадаться, что к двери в ванную.  
– Эй!.. – Данте помахал рукой и убедился, что Вергилий его не видит. – Ты в порядке вообще?  
Застывшее в гримасе ледяного бешенства лицо дёрнулось, перекосилось от отвращения.  
– Не лезь ко мне, пожалуйста, – почти прошипел Вергилий. – Просто не трогай.  
Данте помедлил мгновение, потом поднял руки и даже отступил на полшага. Вергилий резко кивнул и скрылся в задней части здания.  
Он застрял в ванной на несколько часов. Данте успел снова подремать, умыться над раковиной в сортире, а из душёвой всё доносился шум льющейся воды. Кожей и позвоночником чувствуя запредельное бешенство Вергилия, Данте не стал к нему соваться. Поговорить они могли и позже.

Он прогулялся до ближайшего открытого кафе, взял горячий завтрак для двоих на вынос и утреннюю газету. Одного взгляда на передовицу было достаточно, чтобы узнать: пресловутый серийный убийца добровольно сдался полиции этой ночью.  
Данте тихо присвистнул, но полусонный официант не обратил на него никакого внимания.

Завтрак успел остыть, Данте – прочитать куцую, но очень оптимистичную статейку о поимке злодея и как следует рассмотреть нечёткое фото. Арестован был тот самый парень, с которым он трахался в сортире почти приличного клуба в первый вечер своих развлечений. Данте не сомневался, что система правосудия не окажет убийце никакого снисхождения, и мельком испытал нечто, напоминавшее сочувствие.  
Он отложил газету, устроился за столом в удобной привычной позе и совсем уже решил поразмыслить о том, какое отношение всё это могло иметь к Вергилию. Но задремал снова – вероятно, просто успокоился наконец как следует.

Когда над ухом оглушительно хлопнула дверь, Данте вновь подскочил и даже выругался, а потом от раздражения заорал:  
– Какого хрена ты бесишься?! Я, между прочим, хотел у тебя прощения попросить!  
– За что? – Вергилий насупился, и Данте понял, что он готовится услышать новые обвинения.  
– Прости, – сказал он. Взъерошил волосы, чтобы собраться с мыслями – спросонок это было не так-то легко. – Я думал, ты кого-то убил, а ты не убил. Я был неправ.  
– Надо же, – Вергилий шевельнул бровью, повесил плащ на торчащий из стены кинжал и скрестил руки на груди. Он снова был в обычном жилете, а привычный плащ выглядел как будто новее, чем раньше.  
– Я уже сказал!.. – Данте начинал злиться. – Завтрак вон там. – Он ткнул пальцем в сторону бара. – И я читал новости. Этого мудака поймали.  
– Поймали? – с сомнением спросил Вергилий, поворачиваясь к Данте спиной.  
– Он сам сдался.  
– Это хорошо, – ровно произнёс Вергилий. Проигнорировав бумажный пакет с завтраком, он достал из бара бутылку виски и налил себе полный стакан.  
Это было совершенно неправильно.  
– Вергилий, – позвал Данте как можно мягче. – Что случилось?  
Плечи дрогнули, а потом Вергилий в один приём выхлебал полный стакан виски. "Ого", – подумал Данте.  
– Ты его поймал? Сам? На себя? – догадался он наконец, бесплодно силясь вообразить степень отвращения, которую Вергилию должен был внушить тот жалкий тип.  
– Он ко мне прикоснулся, – Вергилия передёрнуло. Он поставил стакан и обернулся к Данте, опираясь на барную стойку.  
– Вот мудак, – Данте понял, что тоже морщится. Убийца, полуимпотент, псих, убогое чудовище в человеческом облике – тот парень просто не имел права касаться Вергилия, близко подходить к нему, даже смотреть на него.  
– Я рад, что ты больше не считаешь меня убийцей, – проговорил Вергилий, глядя в сторону. – С чего ты вообще взял, что я стал бы?  
– Из ревности? – предложил Данте самое тупое и, по его мнению, самое забавное объяснение.  
Вергилий отреагировал совсем не так, как был должен. Лицо его дёрнулось, бешеный взгляд намертво сцепился с взглядом Данте.  
– Я уже говорил, – Вергилий цедил каждое слово, словно яд, – ты можешь распоряжаться своим телом, как угодно.  
– Это шутка, – Данте развёл руками в примирительном жесте. – Перестань психовать. Пожалуйста, – добавил он как мог дружелюбнее.  
Вергилий неровно, устало вздохнул, снова отвёл глаза.  
Данте подошёл вплотную, взял его за плечи. Подождал, пока на спину лягут неожиданно тёплые ладони.  
– Спасибо, – сказал он. – Спасибо, что поймал его для меня. Я не хотел, чтобы ты терпел всё это... – он замолчал, потому что Вергилий вздрогнул.  
– Мне пришлось с ними разговаривать, – в его голосе бурлило такое отвращение, что Данте не смог не усмехнуться.  
– Если хочешь, – Данте вздохнул, – я могу больше не...  
– Данте, – перебил Вергилий, снова глядя ему в глаза. – Перестань.  
"Перестать что? – мысли кружились, будто это Данте только что выпил – и не один стакан, а пару бутылок. – Повторять, что если ты хочешь, чтобы я никуда не ходил, я буду сидеть дома? Держать тебя за плечи? Говорить "прости" и "спасибо"?.."  
– Говорить о своём блядстве?.. – ухмыльнувшись, Данте необдуманно качнул бёдрами. И уже начавший наливаться кровью член коснулся выпуклости в штанах Вергилия – такой же горячей и выразительной.  
Твёрдые пальцы сильнее надавили на спину, серые глаза опасно сузились. Отступать было некуда.  
– Боишься, что начнёшь мне отвечать? – спросил он весело и провёл языком по нижней губе, а потом сдавленно замычал, потому что Вергилий, выдохнув ругательство ему в рот, поймал язык зубами, а потом прикусил губы.

То, что они делали, никак нельзя было назвать поцелуем: они чуть ли не грызли друг друга, сталкиваясь то языками, то зубами. Данте тихо постанывал, похоть волнами растекалась по телу от объятых жаром бёдер. Вергилий опустил руки на его задницу, стиснул её, и Данте застонал громче.  
– Как же я хочу... – пробормотал он, глотнув воздуха.  
– Почему? – гневно спросил Вергилий.  
– Не предложил сразу? – Данте подождал резкого кивка. – Думал, ты обольёшь меня презрением. Я предпочту кое-что другое, – он потёрся членом о член Вергилия и получил в ответ негромкий и короткий, но очень выразительный стон.  
– Прямо здесь? Сейчас? – на мгновение перестав пялиться на лицо Данте, Вергилий окинул помещение деловитым взглядом.  
"Да, пожалуйста", – подумал Данте. Но сейчас из них двоих лучше соображал он, значит, ему он и должен был думать о возможных последствиях.  
– Пойдём наверх, – нежность, с которой это прозвучало, удивила его самого. – Я не хочу, чтобы нам кто-нибудь помешал.  
С длинным недовольным вздохом Вергилий отпустил его, погладив напоследок.  
– Я бы принял душ, – неуверенно сказал Данте.  
– Нет. От тебя не пахнет другими.  
– Ты всегда знаешь, кем от меня пахнет? – Данте вздрогнул.  
– Знаю, когда ты с кем-нибудь был. – Вергилий прикоснулся зубами к его шее, потом отступил на полшага. – Иди наверх.  
– Ты хочешь меня видеть, я понял.  
– Да. Не пытайся сбежать, – Вергилий коротко улыбнулся.  
– Чтобы я смог держаться ровно, – Данте повернулся к лестнице, чувствуя его цепкий, жадный, – расскажешь мне, как тебе удалось убедить этого ммм...  
– Мерзавца, – подсказал Вергилий. – Он сразу обратил на меня внимание, я вёл себя вызывающе...  
– Это как? – Данте обернулся, остановившись наверху лестницы.  
– Ты иногда просишь не смотреть на тебя как на говно, – Вергилий шагнул к нему, они снова оказались невыносимо близко друг к другу.  
– Понятно, – Данте улыбнулся, Вергилий потянулся к нему, потом слегка подтолкнул.  
– Не здесь.

Когда они добрались до спальни, у Данте уже колени подгибались. Расстегнув на Вергилии жилет и торопливо содрав с себя футболку, Данте льнул к нему всем телом, тёрся, подставлялся, каждым движением требовал ласки и отзывался на каждое прикосновение. Он не мог вспомнить, чтобы когда-нибудь хотел кого-нибудь так же сильно.  
Вергилий ругал его последними словами, выдыхая грубости в приоткрытые губы, выговаривая в разгорячённую кожу, а Данте бормотал "ещё". Жадно ощупывая друг друга, они не находили ничего нового – тела, словно отлитые в одной и той же форме, почти не различались.  
Высвободив из штанов и белья член Вергилия, Данте восхищённо охнул. "Да, – подумал он, – это лучше, чем два". Опустившись на колени – пришлось уйти от ласкающих рук и поцелуев Вергилия, – Данте взял в рот так глубоко, как только мог. Головка упёрлась в горло, а он ещё не коснулся безволосого, совершенно гладкого лобка кончиком носа. В волосы вплелись жёсткие пальцы, и Данте расслабился, приготовившись к тому, что сейчас Вергилий его трахнет. Тот не спешил. Тянул за волосы, но не слишком сильно, мягко покачивал бёдрами, почти не пытаясь прижать Данте к себе, хотя в каждом плавном движении угадывалось запредельное, невыносимое желание, сдерживаемое только силой воли.  
Данте ждал, что Вергилий продолжит бранить его самыми грязными словами, но слышал только шумное дыхание и свои приглушённые стоны. Он так хотел, чтобы Вергилий его трахнул, что уже не мог сдерживаться.  
– Выеби меня, – пробормотал он, вывернувшись из-под руки Вергилия. – Во все дыры.  
– Призвать двойника? – вздохнул тот.  
Данте представил, как его трахают два сияющих синих демона, и чуть не кончил. Зажмурившись на мгновение, он облизал губы и сказал:  
– Не надо. Просто... сделай всё, что хочешь. Я твой.  
Вергилий снова потянул его за волосы, чуть сильнее, чем раньше, и Данте подставил рот, но вместо того, чтобы засунуть головку в него, Вергилий прижал член к лицу Данте и двигал бёдрами, словно трахая его. Данте старался прикоснуться языком и губами и продолжал тихо постанывать.  
– Встань, – выдохнул Вергилий, наконец отстранившись.  
Помогая друг другу, они избавились от обуви и остатков одежды, Данте толкнул Вергилия на кровать, а когда тот лёг, сел верхом, потёрся членом о член. В бёдра тут же впились безжалостно жёсткие пальцы. Мягко погладив тыльную сторону ладони Вергилия, Данте потянул его руку ко рту, облизал, обсосал каждый палец, не переставая смотреть прямо в глаза. Член, прижатый к его собственному, подрагивал. Данте чувствовал влагу, но не знал, кто из них уже пустил смазку.  
– Выеби меня, – повторил он, приподнимаясь над Вергилием.  
Тот с почти растерянным выражением лица сунул руку между бёдер Данте, который подался вниз, как только почувствовал пальцы под задницей. Вергилий шевельнул рукой раз, другой, у Данте потемнело в глазах от густого, сводящего с ума удовольствия, он застонал в голос. Сплюнул на ладонь, размазал слюну по члену Вергилия, подвинулся, чтобы было удобнее.  
И вскрикнул, когда Вергилий без предупреждения вставил ему на всю длину.  
– Потерпишь, – сказал он сквозь зубы, прижимая бёдра Данте к своим.  
"Конечно, потерплю. Мне всё нравится", - не в состоянии ответить словами, Данте благодарно погладил его по рукам, подался вверх – и Вергилий позволил. Чтобы в следующую секунду насадить его так же безжалостно. Данте всхлипнул и взялся за свой член.  
– Хорошо, – прошептал он после нескольких резких движений, когда боль, разбавившая было удовольствие, полностью растворилась в нём, превратилась в ещё один оттенок наслаждения. Хриплое дыхание, смешанное со стонами, вырывалось из горла Данте, Вергилий поднимал и опускал его, не встречая даже намёка на сопротивление. Данте сжимал свой член, но не дрочил – всё и так было очень хорошо. Движения стали мягче, плавнее, и он решил, что ему маловато ощущений. Прижимаясь к Вергилию, он попросил:  
– Ещё.  
– Как?  
На то, чтобы осмыслить вопрос, ему понадобилось некоторое время. В ушах шумело, а видел он только Вергилия, ослепительно красивого, как будто злого и счастливого одновременно.  
– Я покажу, – это было проще всего. С разочарованным вздохом поднявшись над Вергилием, Данте встал на четвереньки сбоку от него. К счастью, говорить ничего не пришлось. Приняв в себя член Вергилия – опять это было резкое, беспощадное движение – Данте всхлипнул и всё-таки начал дрочить себе в такт жёстким толчкам.  
– Ещё, ещё, – просил он, извиваясь и подмахивая, чтобы Вергилию было интереснее его трахать. Услышав хриплые стоны, он начал сжиматься, чтобы доставить как можно больше удовольствия, а когда Вергилий вскрикнул, закричал в голос. Член погрузился так глубоко, что это должно было причинить боль – но не причиняло. Данте сжался вокруг него, быстро подрочил себе и кончил с шумными резкими вздохами.  
– Спасибо, – неожиданно нежно сказал Вергилий.  
Данте тут же развернулся под ним, дёрнул к себе и долго целовал, обхватив руками и ногами.  
– Почему? – спросил Вергилий.  
– Почему что? – Данте ещё не очень хорошо соображал.  
– Я.  
– Потому что ты, – он тихо рассмеялся, глядя на озадаченное лицо Вергилия. – Никаких больше левых мужиков.  
– Мужиков, – повторил Вергилий.  
– К женщинам мы можем ходить вместе, – расслабленно ответил Данте. Ему было бесконечно хорошо и портить это волшебное состояние напряжёнными размышлениями не хотелось совершенно.  
Вергилий поразглядывал его пару мгновений, потом поцеловал снова – нежно, чувственно. Данте даже тихонько застонал от удовольствия.  
– Я хочу ещё, – сказал он, когда поцелуй закончился.  
– Немедленно? – уточнил Вергилий с предельной серьёзностью.  
– Да, – выдохнул Данте.  
И Вергилий сделал то, что не мог никто другой. Принимая его разгорячённым, растянутым и влажным отверстием, Данте всхлипнул от удовольствия. Он уже был возбуждён, но опавший член ещё не успел подняться снова. Данте поглаживал его, пока Вергилий неторопливо двигался, глядя Данте в глаза и расслабленно улыбаясь. Удовольствие, так и не покинувшее Данте окончательно, вернулось яркими, обжигающими волнами, расходящимися по телу.  
– Хорошо, – шептал Данте, млея от удовольствия. – Просто прекрасно.  
Вергилий уже не ругался, но легонько прикусил губы Данте, заставив застонать и словно обещая резкие и жёсткие движения.  
– Пожалуйста, – попросил он, когда Вергилий не стал менять ритм, – сильнее.  
Вместо ответа Вергилий резко втолкнул в него член.  
– Вот так, – выдохнул Данте, принимая его. – Ещё.  
Вергилий сделал всё, что он хотел, но не забыл и о собственных желаниях.

Они трахались почти весь день: глянув в окно перед тем, как спуститься и принять душ, Данте увидел порозовевшие предзакатные облака. Обнажённый, расслабленный, затрахавшийся, бесконечно прекрасный Вергилий спал в его кровати на животе, уткнувшись лбом в предплечье.  
Ужасно хотелось его потрогать: приласкать, погладить, поцеловать – как угодно. Но Данте сдержался. Он хотел, чтобы Вергилий отдохнул.

***

Они поужинали, когда солнце уже скрылось за крышами домов.  
– Ты вообразить не можешь, как я тебе благодарен, – сказал Данте. Он стоял у бара, Вергилий сидел за столом, будто был здесь хозяином. Он и был – одним из двух, и сейчас Данте не претендовал на это место.  
Пожав плечами, Вергилий улыбнулся.  
– Расскажешь, как ты с ним разделался? – спросил Данте.  
Улыбка превратилась в наглую самодовольную ухмылку, которую ему так хотелось увидеть.  
– Сначала я согласился выйти с ним, – Вергилий поморщился. – Он стал трогать меня за шею, я не выдержал и превратился. Он выронил ножик, – последнее слово прозвучало особенно презрительно.  
Данте уточнил, в каком клубе было дело, и удивился:  
– Да ведь я туда не попал, потому что там всех шмонали на входе.  
– Занятная вещица, сложенная из чего-то другого. Не металлическая.  
Данте кивнул.  
– От него пахло кровью и смертью, поэтому я не церемонился, – продолжил рассказ Вергилий. – Приказал ему поднять его жалкое оружие и сказал, что пришёл за его душой.  
Данте заржал в голос.  
– Он обделался! – с отвращением перебил его смех Вергилий.  
– Ты чудовище, – Данте смотрел на него с обожанием и восторгом.  
– Я знаю, – с достоинством ответил Вергилий. – Так вот, я немного подождал, он начал молить о пощаде, и я сказал, что его единственный шанс на спасение – добраться до ближайшей полицейской машины и исповедаться, а потом признать вину в суде, иначе я заберу его в ад.  
– Ты бы забрал? – серьёзно спросил Данте.  
– Не знаю, – Вергилий едва заметно улыбнулся, покосился на бокал с вином, который держал в руке. – Я ведь обещал не открывать порталов.  
Данте не знал, что сказать. Он чувствовал себя до неприличия счастливо – как, наверное, никогда раньше.  
– Вряд ли сегодня кто-нибудь придёт, – Вергилий покосился на дверь. – Пойдём наверх?  
– Да, – Данте поставил стакан.  
Ночь обещала стать исключительно приятной и интересной и для этого не требовалось никуда идти. Можно было остаться дома.

**Author's Note:**

> на сайте RSYA http://awards.ruslash.net/works/8016


End file.
